


My Dark Type Master

by evilrubberduck9



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilrubberduck9/pseuds/evilrubberduck9
Summary: This follows the development of the relationship between Piers and Gloria (female protagonist). Leon x Raihan are in an established relationship, but are not the focus of the plot. There are some references to past Piers x Raihan and past Bea x Gloria. Basically everyone is pansexual and swears a lot ... write what ya know, ya know?Hope you get some entertainment out of this. My first time publishing anything so please be gentle~
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Hangover

Head pounding, Gloria awoke on the floor of Marnie's bedroom. She groaned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Fuck tequila." She stumbled to the bathroom and rinsed her face. Staring in the mirror, she combed her brown hair into place with her fingers. She gargled some spearmint mouthwash, which she figured was Marnie's.

Passing through the living room, Gloria carefully stepped over the sleeping bodies. Most of them were Team Yell. Some of them, she wasn't sure. She recognized faces from the blurry night before, though. Once in the kitchen, she found a red solo cup on the counter, washed it out and filled it with water at the sink. Fighting the hangover, Gloria chugged the water and filled up the cup once more before turning to sit at the kitchen nook.

"Shit!" she cried, startled to find Piers sitting at the table.

Piers snorted and brought a coffee mug to his lips. When Max still hadn't moved, he sighed, "Sit. There's more coffee." She hesitantly sat down on the bench next to him. Piers always made her nervous. He was too hard to read.

He stared at her, looking her fully up and down before standing up. She watched him move across the kitchen and fill up another mug. He wore sweatpants and no shirt. For seeming so thin, he had some surprisingly defined muscles.

The thud of Piers placing the mug on the table before her brought her back to her senses. "Ugh, thank you so much. I feel like shit," Gloria laughed nervously as Piers sat back down.

"Look like it too," he mumbled, giving her another freezing stare.

"Fuck you!" she growled, face flushed. She took a swig of coffee and turned away to look out the kitchen window. He let out a chuckle. What she felt confused her.

Several minutes passed before he commented, "I'm surprised you're still such a mess with alcohol. You've been champion long enough, you should hold your liquor now." 

She rolled her eyes, struggling to manifest a clapback. She gave up. "You weren't at the party last night, were you? Isn't this your house?" Gloria asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

Smirking and eyebrow raised, Piers replied, "You sure you didn't just black out?" Seeing her jaw tighten, he said lightly, "Yeah I was in the studio most the night. Had some ideas, tried to see 'em through. Got back late enough that people were too drunk to notice. I think you were already in my sis's room. Doing whatever it is you two do in there."

"Jesus, Piers. Do you have to make everything weird? Marnie and I are friends. Don't be a creep," Gloria retorted.

Piers shrugged. "I thought you liked girls."

Gloria felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "I like people," she responded tersely.

"Hmmm?" he hummed quietly, resting his head in his hand as he thought about her response.

The following silence was quickly interrupted by the clumsy steps of Raihan meandering into the kitchen. "Wassup?" he grinned. Gloria could not tell if he was still drunk or just absurdly laid back. 

"I gotta head home," Gloria stated flatly, grateful for an escape from the increasingly uncomfortable encounter with Piers.

"Oh, alright. Later, Gloria!" Raihan waved as she left. Piers said nothing. Gloria did not look back. She could faintly make out Raihan speaking to Piers in an apologetic tone, "Yo did I interrupt somethin'? Sorry man." 

She shut the door behind her and walked to the train station. Being around Piers made her head churn. Granted, she was hungover too. She relished the stillness of the train station in the early morning, allowing her to wash away her tumultuous thoughts.


	2. The Gala

Streetlights flashed by in a rhythm as Gloria leaned against the limousine window. Hop was dancing with a drink in his hand while Marnie fiddled with the stereo system. "Yo Gloria, do you think Sonia is going to this thing too?" Hop yelled over the music.

Gloria chuckled and turned toward him. "I bet... I mean, she's probably in Leon's limo right? Shouldn't you know this? You could've just asked your brother."

"You're too much of a coward to ask your brother," Marnie shouted. Hop's face flushed and Marnie laughed. "Why are you still scared? Leon is out now. It's not like he and Sonia are going to get together. That was your main concern right?"

"Well, yeah, but..." Hop stammered. "That doesn't mean Sonia is over him."

Marnie shrugged. "True. But she's gotta get over him eventually. Especially now that he and Raihan are all over each other. Unless she's into that." Hop frowned, and Marnie continued, "But hey, you are genetically the human closest to being Leon. So, you've got a chance, right? Just talk to her, dude."

Hop nodded, staring into his cup. "Yeah ... Hey, Gloria," he changed the subject. "Are you gonna say hi to Bea? She's definitely gonna be there."

Gloria moaned. "Oh god. Thanks for the reminder ... Yeah, I gotta be civil at least. I mean, it's been months since we broke up. She needs to get over it."

"Well maybe she would be over it if you hadn't dumped her stone cold. It's hard not to feel a grudge in that spot," Marnie said.

"I know, I know," Gloria sighed. 

"Yo, we're here!" Hop cried, adjusting his tuxedo jacket and fixing his hair.

Marnie looked out the window and laughed. "Looks like Leon and Raihan are already here." She pointed to the two men posing in front of a sea of flashing lights and screaming women. "Should we wait 'till they're done?"

"They'll never be done," Gloria chuckled. "Let's go before they start jerking each other off for the audience."

Marnie stepped out of the car first, then Hop, and finally Gloria. The crowd rushed over to them, and Raihan and Leon turned around. "Yo, lil bro!" Leon cried and ran over. Raihan gave his classic sharp grin and strolled over behind Leon.

Leon tousled Hop's hair with a smile. "Lookin' good, bro." Turning to Marnie and Gloria he said, "Hey ladies!"

The group exchanged pleasantries and Raihan spoke, "Well, Leo and I are gonna head inside. Sonia and Nessa are already in there. Get your photos done and come hang with us." With a wave, the two of them left. 

"I fucking hate photos," Gloria grumbled, adjusted the bun her brown hair had been tied into. 

Marnie laughed, "You look killer, calm down. Let's just get it over with."

The three of them went in procession to the entrance of the building, where cameras flashed left and right. Gloria posed with an arm on her hip. She still wasn't used to this part of being the champion. She breathed a sigh of relief as Hop and Marnie stopped posing and walked inside. Following them, she looked down at her dress and heels. All black. It was a safe bet.

Inside, enormous chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting a warm glowing light across the ballroom. Leon waved at them from a white-cloth covered table on the left side of the room. Hop's face lit up when he saw Sonia, dressed in a sparkling turquoise dress that revealed her chest in a way that left little to the imagination. He quickly dashed to her side and threw the placecard across the table. Marnie found her place at the table between Sonia and Leon, saw the placecard Hop had thrown and smirked. She switched it with Hop's placecard and quietly put his in front of him on the table. Gloria was next to Raihan, with the space open on her left. 

Gloria glanced at the placecard. "Oh fuck no!" she groaned. Marnie tried to stifle her laughter. Gloria glared at her, "Seriously? Bea? Of all people? Give me anyone, even Milo. He's boring but at least he doesn't fucking hate me! Somebody switch with me, please."

"You gotta deal with your shit, Gloria," Marnie chuckled. No one else gave her an out. Frustrated, Gloria downed the glass of champagne in front of her and then grabbed the glass in front of Marnie. "Asshole," Marnie snorted.

"Yo when does this gala actually start?" Gloria sighed, fiddling with the stem of her empty champagne flute.

Raihan shrugged. "It's 7:58. Should be any minute now."

She exhaled and prayed that Bea either didn't show up, or that the event at least started before she got there. Suddenly, she felt the air stir to her left. She winced and turned more toward Raihan. His face showed surprise. "Piers? Since when do you go to formal events?" he asked.

Gloria's eyes widened and she turned around. "Holy shit! It's you," she said. The rest of the table remarked in mutual surprise.

Piers rolled his eyes and shrugged. "You sure clean up nice," Leon laughed, observing the white tux Piers had donned for the occasion. Gloria looked him up and down, noting the tasteful black tie. She felt warm, and decided to slow down on the champagne.

"They serve good food at these things, and free booze. Why not," he responded flatly. He turned and looked Gloria in the eye, his blue-green meeting her grey. "Hey," he lifted his chin in her direction. 

Her face heated as she forced herself to respond with an unsteady, "Hey."

"Excuse me!" a voice sounded from behind them. They turned around. Gloria blanched. Piers' eyebrows raised. "You're in my seat," Bea growled.

Piers looked down at the table where the placecard sat and stayed silent. After a few moments, he picked up the card, turned to her and said flatly, "Does it look like I give a fuck?" He held the card out to her.

The rage built in her eyes as she looked between him and Gloria. "As if I'd want to sit next to that bitch anyway," she spat and tore the card from Piers' hand before storming away.

The table was silent as they stared at Piers and Gloria. Marnie broke the silence with a laugh. "The two of you sure know how to piss people off," she said, sipping at the new glass that had been brought to her by a waiter. Piers shrugged again, and Gloria's face reddened. 

Gloria was unsure how much longer she could stand this emotional turmoil when to her relief, the lights dimmed and focused on the stage. She turned away from Piers to watch the opening. She could hardly pay attention to the host, but at least found the will to calm her nerves a bit. "This dress makes my ass look great, and I am not sitting next to Bea. I am okay." A light touch on the back of her neck sent her calm crashing through the window.

She spun around to find Piers very, very close. He looked her in the eyes with no emotion and whispered, "Sorry. Your hair, it was … nevermind." Gloria could not find a response, nor could she tear herself away from the sea green pools of his eyes. He smelled like eucalyptus and spearmint mixed with champagne. Her core felt hot, and she could feel the heat rise up to her ears. Then, he leaned back in his chair, breaking the spell. Head cocked to the side, he watched her regain her sense of self. 

Quickly, Gloria turned back to face the stage. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths. She had enough self-awareness to know that the heat in her body was more than just anxiety. Attempting to reach a calm state of mind, she reminded herself that Piers had only sat next to her because it was the only open seat at the table. He was not here to see her. He was here to see his sister, and his friends. This interaction had no meaning.

The rest of the gala passed without incident. Gloria periodically tried to steal a glance at Raihan's watch. Time passed too slowly. She was bored and growing sleepier with every speech and performance. When the closing remarks had been made, she stretched her arms out. She wondered if she should get a cab instead of waiting for the limo with Hop and Marnie. Her bed was calling to her.

"Afterparty, my place!" Leon bellowed, slapping his hand on the table. Raihan hooted and Hop, Nessa, and Sonia joined in. Marnie shrugged and said, "Sure, why not."

"I dunno guys, I think I'm gonna pass tonight. I just ain't feelin' it," Gloria responded. Several boo's rose up from the group, but she waved her hand dismissively. "Hop, Marnie, you go on ahead. I'm just gonna catch a cab home." She fought off the protest and headed outside. 

The night was warm, a hot August night. She was glad she wore a short dress. She took out her phone and started to call a cab. "So you're getting ice cream with me, right?" a familiar voice sounded close to her left ear. She turned sharply to find Piers just inches away from her. She did not know what to say. Instead, she just stared at him with wide eyes. "What, don't tell me you liked that rubbish. A pathetic excuse for dessert. Sorbet, my ass," he added. Another few moments passed and he started to walk down the steps. He turned back at her, "Well? Come on."

She followed, her sluggishness evaporating into the hot evening air. She did not know what she was doing, but she was doing it. Gloria caught up to him and nagged, "Hey! Slow down, man. I'm wearing heels. I can't go that fast."

He stopped and looked her up and down. "Oh yeah," he mumbled. "You look nice. Better than the last time I saw you."

She blushed and smacked his arm. "You are shit at picking up women, you know that?" she cried.

"Hmm? You're still here, aren't you?" he replied, staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

Gloria snorted. "Ha! I hardly think I count in this situation."

"Why's that?" he asked quietly.

"Well," she started, taken aback by the question. Her face burned with summer heat and self-consciousness. "I'm your sister's friend. Hell, I'm the champion!"

Head cocked, Piers smirked, "Right now, I see a babe in a hot little dress."

"The fuck?!" Gloria cried out, her body temperature fluctuating wildly. She pushed away from him, walking at a distance. "The fuck?" she repeated.

He laughed, "What? You wouldn't go on a date with me?"

"Ugh, no!" she spat, keeping her head down.

"Hmm. You said you like people. I'm a people, you know," he stated matter-of-factly. 

"That doesn't mean I'll just fuck any being with a social security number!" she retorted. 

"I know," he said sincerely. After a few moments, he added, "I pissed you off. Sorry."

Gloria sighed. "Whatever. Which ice cream place are we goin' to anyway?"

"Weylon's. Off Central," he answered.

"They're open this late?" 

"Yeah. I used to go here with my mates after concerts all the time."

"You don't anymore?" she asked.

"Nah, they just go and get pissed these days. Ice cream's not a priority," he chuckled.

She laughed lightly and they walked on in silence. The ice cream parlor was only a few blocks from the gala. They went inside and each ordered a scoop, she got strawberry and he ordered mint chip. "Eat at the plaza?" Piers asked. She nodded and followed after him.

They sat next to one another on the ledge of the fountain. "Remember when we had to track down that Cosmos grunt?" Gloria reminisced.

Piers chuckled and put his hand on his forehead, "Ugh, he had those fucking awful sunglasses. As if he wasn't already the antagonist, he had to wear those god awful glasses."

"Aren't you supposed to be punk enough to let people wear whatever they want?" Gloria criticized.

"I'm a musician, not a saint, Gloria," he retorted. She burst into laughter. She felt at ease yet somehow painfully aware of the distance between them. "Hey," he spoke quietly after the silence. 

"Hm?" she looked up at him. He was staring at her with an uneasy intensity.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked. 

"What? No! What is with you all of a sudden?" she yelled, face flushed and mind spinning.

"Oh. Sorry..." he spoke again. She stared at him, a confused look on her face. He realized she was expecting an answer to her question. "Well," he started. "You dated Bea, so I thought you were a lesbian. I didn't want to be the creep trying to 'convert' you. But then you told me you're bi or pan, or whatever, so ... Here I am."

Gloria was taken aback by his honesty. "I ... don't know what to say," she stammered.

Piers sighed deeply. "You don't have to say anything. This isn't like, some heartfelt confession or anything. I just ... I just want you, okay? And if you think, maybe, this was a date and you liked it, you can call me. Or something. Just let me see you again. Just you. Okay?" Gloria rarely saw Piers flustered. It was hard for her to take it all in. She still could not find a response. Seeing that her shocked expression was not changing, he mumbled, "Alright, I'll call you a cab. Sorry." 

He fumbled for his phone and quickly dialed the number. When he hung up and put his phone away, she grabbed his arm. "Piers," she spoke quietly. He stared at her, eyes wide. Gloria hesitated before pulling him toward her and pressing her lips against his. They were soft. She didn't know what she was doing. But she felt like she was on fire. His shock melted and he wrapped his arms around her, running one hand through the hair above her ear and resting the other on her waist, letting his index finger trace the curve. 

Gloria was surrounded by his scent, by his hair. My god, there was a lot of hair. The feeling of his supple lips on her, moistening, moving and hungry, set off the pulse between her legs. She arched her back, pushing into him, wanting to feel all of him. She burned even more as his hand crept down from her waist, getting lower and lower until he was gripping her hip bone and grazing the beginning of her thigh.

Her control was gone. A moan escaped her lips before she could even think about stifling it. Piers pulled away gently and looked at her. He was surprised, his cheeks were a searing red. They both panted, staring at one another with wide eyes. Gloria looked down to escape his gaze, but instead found herself facing the unmistakable bulge in his pants. She tried to look away, but Piers grabbed her chin with his hand. He was firm in bringing it back to face him, and he said desperately, "Please ... let me have more."

Gloria brought her face closer to kiss him again. The smack of their lips rang in her ears, and his fingers lit a trail of fire as he moved his hand toward the inside of her thigh and the opening of her dress.

She didn't notice the sound of tires rolling up to them until the car horn blared twice in quick succession. She jumped and Piers turned his head sharply. "Oh," he said breathlessly.

She stared blankly at the cab until the horn sounded again. "I-I should go," she stammered and stood up quickly. 

"Gloria," Piers whispered. She ran to the cab and slammed the door behind her. He yelled, "Gloria!"

Nothing made sense. She didn't know how to respond to anything. She felt so desperate and unlike herself. Spitting out the address to the cab driver, she thanked the heavens that the driver didn't make any comments or ask questions. She sunk into the seat, closed her eyes, and let the pop music from the radio drown out her thoughts. At home she washed her face and crawled into bed, burying herself in the blankets. "Forget it," she told herself. "Just forget it."


	3. Ex-Champion Party Master

Gloria spent the day training with her pokemon. She needed to get her mind off of everything that was happening. She wanted to talk to someone, but she could think of no one. Marnie would have been her go to, but with Piers being her brother ... that was too weird. Instead Gloria tried to focus on battle strategy and leveling up her Centiskorch. Even so, she checked her phone incessantly. 

She did get a text from Marnie around 2:30pm - pics from the afterparty. It definitely looked wild.

Gloria: Looks like you had a good time.  
Marnie: Yeah, sorry you didn't want to come. Did you get home OK?  
Gloria: Yeah. Thanks :)  
Marnie: Were you with Piers?

Gloria froze. Did Marnie know? She had to tread carefully here.

Marnie: I saw him go after you after the gala.  
Gloria: Yeah, he waited with me to get the cab.

Technically, not a lie. 

Marnie: Ah cool cool. Just wondering if anything happened. He's being weird. Weirder, anyway. Just like, lying face down on the living room floor. Maybe he got too pissed?  
Gloria: Haha yeah probably too pissed

Gloria cringed. What the hell did that mean? Lying on the floor? Was he just drunk last night? Is he regretting it now? Her mind swam with thoughts of self-doubt and disappointment. She sat down on the training room floor, and Centiskorch came and sat by her side.

"Do I even want this to be something?" she sighed, giving Centiskorch a pat on the head. It stared at her. "You're right, buddy, I'm overrreacting." Her phone buzzed again. She looked down and her heart jumped. It was from Piers.

Piers: Hey

"'Hey?' What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Gloria yelled at her phone, startling her pokemon beside her. "Sorry buddy," she apologized, patting him on the head again. She stared at the screen, her emotions tumbling and tossing across her face. Frustrated with herself, she put the phone in her bag and headed back to the center of the training room. Centiskorch jumped up and followed happily. They began training once again.

She ended training at 4:00pm feeling sweaty and at peace. At home, she took a long shower and relished the literal and metaphorical cleansing. Wrapped in a towel, she turned on the radio and sat on her bed. She took a look at her phone. It showed 29 new messages. "Jesus. Must be the groupchat." Her assumption was correct.

Leon: Party, my place, 10  
Sonia: Again??  
Leon: Duh  
Raihan: RAAAGGEEEE  
Marnie: Cool see you then  
Hop: Aight  
Raihan: Bring your swimsuits, or not *water drop emoji*  
Nessa: I'll be there  
Bede: WOO!  
Marnie: Why is Bede in this group  
Bede: Fuck off Marnie  
Sonia: Can I bring some friends?  
Raihan: So long as they don't suck  
Nessa: Sonia please please PLEASE bring someone that isn't a regular of this festering group  
Raihan: LOL Nessa you sound like Piers  
Piers: I resent that  
Raihan: YOOOO  
Raihan: Piers you comin?  
Piers: Yeah I'll bring the jaeger  
Leon: Dude no one likes that shit  
Piers: Drink your pisswater then  
Hop: Is there gonna be food? I want food  
Leon: Sure bro we can get a pizza or somethin  
Leon: Gloria are you comin  
Marnie: Gloria  
Raihan: Gloriaaaaaa  
Hop: GloriaGloriaGloria  
Piers: gLoRiA  
Bede: Gloria  
Gloria: calm the fuck down  
Raihan: Gloria!!  
Gloria: Yeah I'll go. Sorry was training today  
Hop: Ah, the hard life of the champion  
Leon: *sobbing emoji*  
Gloria: *awkward large smile emoji* see you guys tonight

She put the phone down beside her and laid her head in her hands. "Oh shit," she muttered, realizing that she hadn't responded to Piers' direct message from earlier. She grabbed her phone again and opened the message. 

'Hey' floated there on the screen, begging for interaction but giving no context. She put the phone down again. She felt so uncomfortable, a swirling mixture of desire, loathing, and embarrassment. Gloria did not know what she wanted. Her phone buzzed. She checked it and with relief found that it was a text from Marnie.

Marnie: What's your pre-game deal?  
Gloria: None. Come over?  
Marnie: Yess, be there at 8  
Gloria: Rad, see you

Gloria was still in sweatpants when Marnie arrived at 8:15pm. "Dude. You gonna wear that to the party?" Marnie asked.

"Shut up man, it's not for like 2 hours," Gloria laughed. 

"Alright, well I brought wine so let's get to it," Marnie smiled, walking inside and placing a bottle of wine on the counter. "Seriously though, what are you going to wear to the party?"

"I dunno, I haven't really thought about it yet," she answered.

"OK. Go to your room. I'll grab cups. We've got work to do," Marnie ordered.

Gloria laughed and obeyed. In her room, she opened her closet and stared. "Marnie, what do I do?" she whined.

"What's your deal?" Marnie laughed, pouring wine into the two plastic cups she grabbed from the kitchen. "You don't usually worry about this stuff. Did something happen?"

Gloria laughed and said, "Nah."

Marnie put her drink down and said seriously, "That is such bullshit. Your lying game sucks ass. Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? I will fuck them up and you know it. What happened?"

Gloria downed some wine and shook her head. "I'm fine, just ... I dunno. Confused, I guess?"

"You're gonna need to elaborate," Marnie said. 

Gloria rolled her eyes. "Fine ... I was with a guy last night and things got kind of weird? But like, I don't know if it was good weird or bad weird? I'm just... really confused."

"Seriously? A guy? Who is he? Do I know him?" she gasped.

"I, uh ... maybe you know him? I dunno," Gloria stammered. 

"Gloria. Cut the shit. Who is it?" Marnie asked, annoyed.

"I..." Gloria trailed off. She couldn't look at Marnie.

"Oh my god. No. Don't tell me..." she looked at Gloria in horror. Gloria glanced at her and hid her burning face in her hands. "Seriously? Bede?! Bede is THE worst!"

"Fuck, no!" Gloria cried in disgust. "Fuck Bede. I would never, ever do anything with Bede. Jesus, Marnie. Why would you think that?"

"Oh thank god," Marnie laughed. "You seemed so ashamed ... I figured it had to be him. Wait but if it isn't Bede, then who is it?" Gloria looked at her again, desperately searching for words. Marnie's brows furrowed, "Wait, no. You're not... you're not fucking my brother are you?"

Gloria's face turned beet red. "We're not fucking!" she cried.

Marnie gaped at her. After a few moments, she prodded, "Well what is it then?" Gloria looked confused. "If you aren't fucking then what is it?"

"I mean, we just like, kissed a little bit. We ate ice cream. And kissed. That was it," Gloria answered self-consciously.

She felt Marnie's eyes on her for a minute that felt like an hour. "Ice cream?" she asked.

"Y-yeah," Gloria said, looking up at her in confusion.

Marnie burst out laughing. "God, you made it sound so bad, Gloria." She saw that Gloria was staring at her in bewilderment. "Look, you and my brother are grown ass adults, you can do whatever the hell you want. Even if that means going on a date for 12 year olds. Whatever happens, just don't make it weird, okay? Don't stop being my friend, and do NOT hurt Piers. Okay?"

Gloria nodded. "Okay. Marnie, how are you so cool?"

"It's all natural," she answered flippantly, shuffling through the clothes in Gloria's closet. "Ah! This is perfect. Do you have a tight top, or something see through to go with this? And boots? Leggings, or socks even?" She held up a red plaid miniskirt. Together, they dug up a pair of black thigh high socks, creepers, and a tight black tank top. "There. Perfect."

Gloria eyed the skirt skeptically. "You sure the skirt isn't too much? I'm not really 'punk,' you know..."

"Gloria. You were punk enough to buy this skirt at some point. You're my friend. You're the League Champion. If you wanna be punk, you're punk. Okay?" Marnie insisted.

Laughing, Gloria nodded. "Alright, alright. Hey did you bring a swimsuit?"

"Yeah, I threw a bikini in my bag. Not sure if I'll actually end up swimming though," she answered.

"Ehh. Guess I'll do the same," Gloria muttered and put her swimsuit in her bag. "What time you wanna head over there?"

Marnie frowned. "Um, maybe like 11:00? It's always weird showing up on time. I need a buffer between the Leon and Raihan display." Gloria laughed and nodded in agreement. 

Once they had finished the wine and got ready, they called a flying taxi to Leon's house. Unsurprisingly, things were already wild inside the house. When they entered, the music was blaring and the air was way too hot. From across the room, Raihan loomed above the crowd and spotted them. "Eyyyyy!" he bellowed, weaving through the crowd toward them. Wearing only his swim trunks and his chest covered in a mixture of chlorine and sweat, he pulled them both into a hug. "I missed you guys!" he laughed, clearly smashed. "Oh oh oh, let's go swimming guys! Leo's already in the pool. C'mon!"

"Well, it's pretty hot in here anyway. I'm down," Gloria shrugged. "I'm gonna go change." Marnie nodded and the two of them went upstairs to Leon's room. They quickly changed and stashed their bags in his closet for safe keeping. Raihan was still in the entryway when they returned.

"Yoooo! Look at these babes!" he yelled, hugging them once again. "Man, I love you guys!" 

"What are you on, Raihan?" Marnie joked.

"Molly!" he grinned. 

"Oh fuck," Gloria laughed, gazing into his eyes and seeing how dilated his pupils were. 

"Alright let's go, let's go!" he laughed loudly and ran out to the backyard. Marnie and Gloria followed him. 

As promised, Leon was already in the pool, splashing around in a neon pink inner tube. Spotting them, Leon waved them to come in. Raihan ran and cannonballed into the water beside Leon, sending waves across the pool. Marnie and Gloria entered via the steps closest to them. The water was a comfortable cool temperature, providing relief from the stifling heat indoors. Nessa was sitting on the steps, letting her feet float in the water.

"Hey girls," she smiled. "Cute swimsuits."

"Thanks," Marnie replied. "You look good too."

"I'm so glad you two showed up. There has been way too much testosterone here. This party has been 90% Raihan and Leon humping each other. There's nothing here for me," she pouted playfully. Gloria looked over and raised an eyebrow. Raihan had already pounced on Leon in the inner tube. She watched them make out for a few moments. She felt warmer. "Oh, by the way, Piers was looking for you."

"For me?" Marnie asked, giving Gloria a side glance.

"Both of you," she responded.

"Where is he?" Marnie followed up.

"Uhhh, not sure. Last time I saw him he was in the kitchen mixing jaeger and redbull. You should probably find him before he gets too drunk and breaks something, Marnie," Nessa said.

"In a bit. Let's swim first, Gloria," Marnie stated, looking at Gloria who nodded in response. They both pushed off the steps and glided further into the pool. "When are you gonna get a place like this, Gloria?" she asked, gesturing around them.

Gloria snorted. "Not for awhile, if ever. I don't have sponsors like Leon does. I'm just glad I don't live with my mom anymore."

Marnie chuckled and nodded. After a pause she started, "Hey, you should probably go find Piers."

"Me?" Gloria asked, eyebrows furrowed. "That seems kind of ... desperate."

"Oh let go of that crap, Gloria. It doesn't always have to be a game," Marnie sighed, exasperated. "Just make up your mind soon, okay? I don't want him to get hurt."

"You're protective of him, huh?" Gloria noted.

Marnie shrugged. "He protected me for long enough." 

A splash sounded behind them, followed by Raihan and Leon's announcement: "Piers is in the pool! Piers is in the pooool!"

"Speak of the devil," Marnie laughed as she turned around. 

Gloria's heart raced as Piers waded toward them. "Hey," he called out. Gloria responded with a quiet "hey."

"What's up, bro?" Marnie asked, giving him a slap on the back.

"Raihan tried to grope me, and these people are shit at dancing," Piers reported flatly. 

"What else is new?" Gloria laughed. 

She got a faint smile from him, making her stomach jump. Marnie interrupted, "I'm gonna get a drink. You guys want something?"

"Oh good idea, I'll come too," Gloria said quickly, panicking.

"No no, I can get it," Marnie interjected.

"No really, I can-" Gloria started.

"I'll bring you a drink," Marnie said flatly, having already climbed out of the pool.

"Thanks ..." Gloria sighed. She looked back at Piers, who was staring at her intently.

"I was hoping I'd see you here," he said quietly. She looked away, feeling self-conscious. "You didn't text me back," he added. The tips of her ears burned red, and she scrambled for a response. Before she could answer, Piers sighed, "If you think what happened was a mistake … just tell me."

"No!" she cried suddenly. Embarrassed, she spoke quietly, "No ... I just didn't know what to say. Everything happened so quickly. But ... it wasn't a mistake." Gloria looked back at him and suddenly realized something. "Your hair," she started.

"Ah I know. Some dickwad pulled my hairtie out. Haven't been able to find it since," Piers blushed. He was embarrassed. This surprised Gloria.

"I like it," she said quickly. His eyes widened. Gloria bit her tongue with embarrassment. "You ... have a lot of hair. It's nice."

"I'm glad you think so," he whispered and moved a little closer, his long black and white hair spreading out in the water and practically surrounded her. He reached out slowly and tucked a piece of Gloria's hair behind her ear. "I like your hair too."

Gloria jumped when she heard footsteps come up behind her. "Have some jungle juice, Gloria," Marnie said. 

She spun around with her face bright red. "Oh, thanks!" she said, her voice far too loud. "I guess it's about time I get out anyway." She pulled herself up over the ledge of the pool, realizing too late that behind her she was giving Piers a close-up view of her bikini.

While Gloria scrambled to stand away from the edge of the pool, Marnie threw something towards Piers. He caught it in his hands and smirked. "You're the best, Marnie. Thanks," he said, tying his hair up into his usual style. He then pulled himself out of the pool, pausing briefly when his eyes met Gloria's. She could just barely detect a faint blush across his cheeks. She stepped back to give him more room, and he stood up beside her. 

"Let's go dance, losers," Marnie ordered and walked back to the house. Gloria followed after her, acutely aware of Piers' presence close behind her. They weaved through the living room to find a space to dance, exchanging 'heys' and hugs with people along the way. The group settled in with Hop, Sonia, and her three friends. 

It was easy to get in the rhythm, as Leon's party playlists were what he liked to call a "set list of bangers," courtesy of Raihan. Gloria couldn't argue with it. She swiftly finished off her drink, left the empty cup on a window sill, and let herself really move. She could feel a lot of eyes on her, and she relished it. That was not, however, what lit the fire in her core. Rather, the sense that Piers' blue-green eyes were following her every move drove her wild. They made quiet eye contact a few times, until eventually, Piers leaned next to her and spoke into her ear, "Do you wanna catch some air?"

Gloria nodded. Piers grabbed her hand and led them out of the dance area. She could feel her face flushing even more as he led her down the hallway to the end near the laundry room. It was dark and uncrowded. He let go of her hand and turned to face her. "Gloria," he started. "Are you afraid of me?"

She was caught off guard by his question. "N-no," she stammered. 

"That wasn't very convincing."

"I'm not afraid of you, Piers," she said with more conviction. 

"Then can I have you?" he asked, gazing hungrily into her eyes. A silence hung between them. "Gloria?" he asked again.

"I want you. I'm sorry, I've just ... been processing," she answered.

"Good. I need you to communicate with me, okay?" he said. She nodded. "Okay. Then answer me again. Can I have you?"

"Yes," she whispered breathily. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he leaned into her, pushing her gently against the wall behind her. He held her head in his hands as he brought his lips to hers. He moved his mouth slowly, savoring the smacking sound their lips made. Gloria ran her hands along his thin yet sculpted arms, taking in his scent mixed with sweat and alcohol. 

Piers pulled away from her a bit and met her eyes as he dragged the tip of his tongue across her lower lip. "These lips taste sweet," he smirked and pushed back into a kiss. He put his right hand against the wall near her ear, and used his left to move his hair to the side. With his hair out of the way, he ran his left hand down Gloria's side and pressed his body into hers. Gloria arched her back and ground her hips into his, letting her hands explore his back and hips. She could feel the heat and strength of his erection pushing against her through his swim trunks.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing?!" a voice screeched behind them. Gloria jumped and Piers pulled back in surprise. "Is that Gloria?" Bede cried again, holding up his phone and taking a photo.

"Get the fuck out of here, Bede!" Gloria snarled and sprinted at him with a kick. He let out a scream and darted away as her foot grazed his side.

Gloria returned to Piers, pulse racing. "Uh, um ... sorry," she chuckled uncomfortably.

Piers let out a laugh. "Fuck Bede. You don't need to be sorry." She laughed in relief, and his expression softened. "Hey, do wanna get out of here?" Her eyes widened. "We could go to my place, or get food, or whatever."

"Yeah that sounds good," Gloria smiled gently. She turned toward the staircase and motioned, "My shit is upstairs though, so I'll grab that first."

"Same," Piers nodded. They headed up the carpeted stairway and were relieved to find that Leon's room was unoccupied. Piers closed the door behind them, and they each found their respective pile of belongings in Leon's closet. Piers started to leave the room, but stopped and turned. "Do you want to ... play around a little more? Before we leave?" he asked quietly.

Gloria blushed, noticing that the bulge in Piers' swim trunks had returned as she sat on the edge of the bed. She nodded and smiled shyly. He dropped his things on the floor, locked the door, and loomed over her. He drew closer and closer until their lips met, and he gently pushed her down so that she was lying on the bed. He kneeled on the bed, straddling her as they kissed. His black and white hair veiled around Gloria as he leaned above her. 

Piers drew his lips down her body, kissing and nipping along her neck and torso. Gloria began letting out small moans when he reached her waist. He leaned back with a smirk and stared at her for a moment. Their faces glowed. Suddenly, Piers wrapped his arms around her back and ass and lifted her up. He placed her higher up on the bed but remained near the base of the bed. Gloria squirmed with delight as he resumed kissing her naval. Piers ran his fingers along her thighs, tracing the outside and then the inside, slowly and deliberately. He bit at her hipbone and reached to pull off her bikini bottom. As he did so, he caught a whiff of the sweet and tangy smell rising from between Gloria's legs. He grinned and quickly removed the swimsuit. She was bright pink and practically dripping.

He paused and looked back at Gloria. She bit her lower lip, eyes glossy. "Come on!" she yelled, growing impatient as he stared at her.

With a chuckle, Piers laid on the bed and pushed her thighs back with both hands. Gloria gasped as Piers pressed his lips to her exposed flesh and drew his tongue along her opening and then circled her clit. He continued this rhythm, flattening his tongue against her vulva and bringing it to a strong point to flick against her most sensitive spot. After a few minutes, Piers extended his tongue into her vagina, circling it to make a filling sensation as he rubbed her clit with the bridge of his nose. 

She strained to keep from crying out as her whole body flushed. Piers grabbed onto her hips, gripping tight to hold her in place as she writhed. "P-Piers! Oh my god, oh!" she breathed heavily, entangling her fingers in his hair and pressing his face down. He pulled his tongue out, returning it to his original rhythm and replaced the pressure inside of her with his index and middle fingers. Quickening his pace, he curved his fingers and stroked her fleshy walls. Piers increased the pressure and let Gloria thrust her hips into him. Suddenly, she inhaled sharply and tightened her fingers around Piers' head. Her body tensed and shook as he felt her spasm around his fingers. He kept at it until she let out a cry before letting go of him and going limp. 

Piers took a deep breath, relishing her heavy, satisfied panting and the smell of her pussy. He gave those lips a final juicy kiss, at which Gloria twitched in surprise, and then crawled over her to kiss her on her other lips. She gazed up at him, her silver eyes dazed and warm. He moved onto his side next to her and began to stroke her hair as she basked in the afterglow. Gloria slowly regained her senses. Breathless, she said, "That was ... that was amazing. Thank you." She widened her eyes and tried to sit up as she realized, "W-what would you like?"

He shook his head. "We can do more when we're not in Leon's bedroom," he chuckled. She smiled softly in response, still floating back to earth. Piers stood up after several minutes and stripped from his swim trunks. Gloria watched with delight. He slowly pulled on his briefs, looking back at her with a wink. To her surprise, she managed to blush even harder. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she got to her feet off of the bed. She began changing into the clothes Marnie had helped her pick out and tried to stop her legs from quaking. She felt Piers' eyes on her and looked over to find him watching her intensely. 

"Turn around and face me," he ordered. Gloria shyly did as he said, pulling on her panties quickly. She glanced up and met his eyes. He was already fully dressed, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, just watching her. Feeling bold, she took off her bikini top next and then sat on the bed, slowly stretching each leg in front of her to put her thigh high black socks on. He smiled quietly, and she took her time adjusting the socks to the right height, where her legs spilled out above the top just ever so slightly. 

Gloria bent over the bed and arched her back as she reached for her clothes that were on the other side. Sudden hands gripped her waist tightly, and she felt Piers lean over her, the zipper of his leather jacket cold against her back. She shivered as his hair draped along her back and right shoulder. He placed his lips on her neck below her left ear, kissing wetly, running his tongue over the skin, and then biting down hard. She breathed in sharply and pushed into him, feeling his warm firmness pressed against her ass. His right hand clutched the bedspread in front of her, and he grabbed her neck and side of her face with his left, pulling her face away and sucking on her neck. She squirmed as her body burned beneath him.

In an instant he had stood back up, his hands wandering back down her sides as he did so. He ran his hands across her ass cheeks and then from over her panties, he drew his middle finger from her clit to her asshole. He gave her right cheek a firm smack before pulling away completely. Gloria remained leaning on the bed, breathless and stunned. "Come on," Piers urged. "I won't be able to hold back if you keep teasing me like this."

Gloria got up again and began putting the rest of her clothes on as Piers faced the door. As she pulled on her skirt, a rapid knock sounded at the door. "Hey! Open up!" Leon's voice sounded outside. 

Piers turned to her and motioned for her to hurry it up. She hastily put on her bra and shirt as Piers yelled, "One sec!" Once she had put her clothes on, she gave him a nod. Instead of opening the door, he stepped close to her and combed her hair down with his fingers. He smiled gently and gave her a deep kiss before opening the door. "Sorry, mate," Piers said casually as he faced Leon. 

"It's cool," Leon trailed off as he saw Gloria over Piers' shoulder, face red and panting. "Wait, did you-"

Piers quickly cut him off as he grabbed Gloria's hand and pulled her out the door. "Great party, thanks for havin' us! You should come to my show next weekend. Text me." 

"Thanks, Leo!" Gloria added cheerfully, waving over her shoulder. Leon watched them go, mouth agape and eyes wide.

After descending the stairs, Piers and Gloria turned to each other and laughed. "You need anything before we leave?" he asked.

"Oh! I should tell Marnie that I'm leaving," Gloria answered, looking around the room for her. 

"Good idea. I'm gonna go grab my jaeger. Meet you in the driveway?" Piers proposed. Gloria nodded and began weaving through the crowd to find her friend. She eventually found Marnie sitting on a lounge chair with Hop by the pool.

"There you are! What happened, dude?" Marnie asked playfully. Hop waved and Gloria lifted her chin in recognition.

"Uh, well I'm actually gonna be heading out now. Just wanted to let you know so you didn't think I was murdered. Are you gonna be okay getting home by yourself?" Gloria responded, talking just a bit too fast.

"Wait where are you going?" Marnie asked. Gloria struggled for an answer. "Who are you leaving with?" she asked again, eyebrow raised and eyes flitting down to the welt on her neck.

"Well, uh, you know..." Gloria stammered and Marnie let out a snort. 

To Gloria's surprise, Marnie held out her hand. "Gimme the keys to your apartment," she demanded.

"What?" Gloria laughed.

"If you're gonna go fuck my brother at my house, then I'm staying at your apartment," she responded flatly. "I'll come home in the morning so I can give them back then."

Gloria's face flushed and her eyes widened. Hop's mouth dropped and he darted his widened eyes between Marnie and Gloria. "O-okay," she stammered, fumbling for her keys in her bag. She found them and placed them in Marnie's outstretched palm. "I'll see you guys later," she smiled shyly.

"Later, Gloria. Remember, if you hurt him I will kill you," Marnie reminded. Gloria nodded and left quickly, her head spinning. She could faintly hear Hop's loud voice rang out in shock as she left.

Gloria managed to sneak out the front door without running into any other concerned parties. Outside, she looked around for Piers. "Hey," he said, sitting on the hood of Raihan's sportscar. He got up and walked over to her. He held out the bottle of jaeger to her, "Want any?" She nodded. As she took a swig and winced, Piers looked up and commented, "It's a full moon tonight. Pretty. Wanna go somewhere, or head back to my place?"

She looked up at the sky and then back at Piers, admiring the way his white streaks of hair glowed in the moonlight. "Let's go to the beach," she stated.

"Good idea," he nodded, accepting the bottle back and taking a sip. "Spikemuth beach okay? We can walk back to my place from there."

"Yeah, that sounds great." She hesitated before adding, "Marnie's staying at my apartment tonight."

He laughed and shook his head, "She's such a weird mix of bold and shy." He then pulled out his phone and used the flying taxi app. "Says the taxi'll be here in 3 minutes." Piers turned to her. "You look really good in that outfit, by the way."

She blushed and laughed quietly, "Thanks. Marnie helped me pick it out." 

Piers chuckled and stepped closer. Gloria met him halfway and gazed into his eyes. "You know," she started as she brought her hand toward his neck. "You ... you make me so fucking horny I can't stand it." She linked her index finger around the silver loop dangling from Piers' choker and pulled him closer. She practically moaned with delight as she watched a heavy blush spread across his cheeks. She pulled him in further and kissed his lips hungrily. He was not as responsive as usual, and she opened her eyes to see his spread wide, looking at her. She smirked and then carefully chewed on his lower lip. She pulled away momentarily and looked him dead in the eye as she declared, "I need you to fuck me, Piers. Please."

He inhaled sharply before jumping on her, pressing his mouth and tongue into hers and grabbing at her desperately. Gloria pressed her body into his and gyrated her hips when she felt him reach beneath her skirt to grab her ass. She yelped in surprise when he lifted her up entirely and brought her several paces away to the hood of Raihan's car. He set her down with a thud and crawled on top of her. He kissed her mouth and then wandered down to her neck while his hands ran over every inch of her he could possibly touch. He began unbuckling his belt when he heard the distant flapping of the flying taxi service. He looked over his shoulder and then pushed himself off the car.

"Thank god," he breathed. He grabbed Gloria's hand and helped her up off of the car. Still holding her hand, he ran towards the taxi landing spot. "Come on!" he yelled, pulling her along. She giggled and ran along with him. When they reached the cab, he swung open the door and practically pushed Gloria in. She stumbled in and sat on the bench against the window, laughing. He jumped in after her and slammed the door shut. 

He panted, smiling, and turned to her. Hardly a moment had passed before Piers was pulling Gloria's shirt over her head. She hurriedly followed suit and unbuckled his pants, tugging down. His pants were tight, so she didn't get very far before he reached down to help her. As he stripped off his pants, she unhooked her bra and pulled down her skirt. She started removing her socks when Piers cried, "No, no!" Face flushed, he added quietly, "Leave the socks..." She grinned and did as he asked. They both sat in the cab wearing nothing but their underwear, and socks, in Gloria's case.

Gloria reached for his boxer briefs and pulled on the elastic. He stood up so she could remove it more easily. Slowly, she stretched the elastic out and down past his dick. She let Piers pull them down off his legs and stared dumbfounded at his penis, the fever in her body growing hotter. She stretched out her tongue and ran it along his dick, started at the base and ended with the head. She took the tip into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. Piers let out a groan and his eyebrows furrowed. He was standing on the tips of his toes. 

Suddenly, Piers placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her away. She looked up at him in confusion as he then pulled her to her feet. He gave her a quick, messy kiss before pulling her panties down off of her hips. She felt like every inch of her body was pulsing. She quickly took her panties off of her ankles and looked at him with wide eyes, waiting to see what he would do.

Piers grasped her hips and guided her to turn around so she had her back to him. She could see his reflection in the window of the lit cab. He gave her a devilish smirk. He grabbed her hip with his left hand and held it in place while he pushed down on her back until she was bent at a 90 degree angle. She held onto the railing in front of the window, her whole body shaking. "Fuck," she heard him laugh breathily from behind.

"Hm?" she sounded, turning her head over her shoulder to look at him directly.

He shook his head. "You're just so ... god you're fucking hot." She bit her lip as she smiled and looked down at the ground. She got back into position and waited. A shiver went down her spine when Piers leaned over her and whispered into her ear, "If it's too much, tell me, okay?" She laughed nervously and nodded. His long hair traced along her side as he leaned back.

Gloria watched his face in the reflection. He was looking down, running his hands along her thighs, ass, and sides. He gripped her hip with one hand and spread her cheek with the other. She felt the heat of his dick prod at her opening, and she thought she would explode with anticipation.

"Oh!" she gasped sharply. His entire length was inside of her. The stretching sensation overwhelmed her and she shook. Piers rubbed her hips and sides, ceasing movement to allow her to adjust to his girth.

"Fuck you're tight, Gloria," he said, his voice mixed with pleasure and pain. She let out a quiet moan in response. Slowly, Piers began sliding his dick out, watching carefully as Gloria's breathing shuddered. He pushed his length back inside her.

"Why are you so fucking big?" she cried out, knuckles white as she gripped the railing.

Piers stopped moving. "Is it too much?" he asked. "I can stop if-"

"Don't fucking stop, you fucking idiot!" Gloria growled between clenched teeth. "Give me more." She saw him smile in the reflection as he began pumping his hips again, gradually picking up the pace. "Fuuuuuck," she moaned, arching her back and bracing herself against the rails. 

Piers tightened his grip on her hips and thrust harder, working up a sweat. Her ass cheeks started to sting as he slammed into her harder. Every thrust made an obscene wet sound, and she could feel juice dripping down her thighs and soaking into the top of her socks. Her moans grew in volume and pitch as his shaft stretched her deep inside. Piers bent over her more and grabbed her breast with his right hand. He squeezed it hard and then moved his finger around her areola. The cold metal of his choker poked at her shoulder blade. He bit down at the base of her neck as he pinched her nipple between his fingers. She tried to squirm, but he held her firmly in place with his left hand. 

"You're so fucking tight, Gloria," he panted into her ear. She bit her lip as he thrust even harder. The windows of the cab were steamed up and she could no longer see his expression. 

"I-I want... to see you," she gasped between thrusts.

He slowed down and drew his dick in and out of her a few times, letting her feel the length of it. Suddenly, she was empty. She looked back at him. He was sitting on the bench. He patted his thighs. "Come here," he beckoned. She approached him slowly, looking for guidance. Once she was close enough, Piers placed his hands on her sides and pulled her toward him. He brought her to kneel on the bench, facing him and straddling his lap. One hand pushed her hips down, and the other guided his cock back inside of her. Gloria let out a long breath as she enveloped his length completely. She watched with wonder as Piers' face twitched with pleasure.

She drew herself up and down slowly, relishing the fullness of Piers inside of her. Piers left one hand on her hip and moved the other to her back. Her eyes widened with surprise when his grip tightened. He began pumping his hips while pushing her down into him. Gloria bit her lip again as she let go of control. The two of them watched each other's faces hungrily, searching for every and any reaction. Piers let go of her hip and ran his fingers down across her pubic bone. She gasped and grabbed the headrest of the bench when she felt his fingers circling her clit.

He gave her a devilish smile as she quivered, overwhelmed with stimulation. Gloria moved her free hand along his arm and rested it on his shoulder. Her grip tightened as he moved his fingers faster. She tilted her head back, digging her nails into Piers' shoulder and pressing her pussy into his hand. He licked a bead of sweat between her breasts and then took her nipple in his mouth, playing the tip with his tongue and lightly running his teeth along it.

Gloria's movements grew more desperate. Piers ignored the cramping in his hand and rubbed her clit harder and faster. Her moans became higher in pitch until she just gasped for air. Her whole body flushed a bright pink as her pussy spasmed around his cock. "Ah, ah, ahh.... ah..." Gloria cried, eyes closed and mouth wide open. Her reaction sent him teetering on the edge. He grabbed both of her hips and thrust harder, gritting his teeth. He saw her breasts bouncing with the force of his movements and then her flushed face, eyes watery and mouth sticky with spit, when he plunged into ecstasy. "Oh fuck," he groaned as he pumped into Gloria, filling her with cum. 

He felt limp when Gloria let her weight sink into him. She rested her head on the crook of his neck and breathed heavily. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest against hers. Inhaling the strong scent of Piers mixed with cum and sweat, she wrapped her arms around him. She felt so vulnerable now. When Piers regained his strength, he embraced her, pulling her tight against him. He kissed her neck and buried his face in her hair. 

They remained like this for several minutes until the aching in Gloria's knees forced her to stand up. The inside of her legs were dripping and shiny. She took a step back, and they admired one another. Gloria ran her fingers through her hair and laughed nervously. Piers grinned and stood up. He gave her a long kiss, deep but not searching. 

After he pulled away, he wiped his hand against the fogged window and looked out. "We should be there soon. Guess we should get dressed," he remarked. 

"Yeah, I guess so," Gloria nodded with a smile. They began dressing, finding one another's clothing strewn about the cab. They had just finished dressing when the taxi began its descent. "Good timing," she chuckled.


	4. Sand and Sleep

The cab landed. Piers stepped out first and then helped Gloria out. The corviknight carrying the taxi crowed angrily. "Sorry, mate, sorry," he laughed awkwardly. "I'll tip you good, okay?" The bird squawked and flew away. They chuckled at each other. "Alright. To the beach, yeah?" Piers said and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. 

Gloria surprised herself with her bashfulness. His semen was literally still dripping out of her, yet she felt embarrassed holding his hand. He led her down the slope and to the sand where they found a dead tree washed up near the water's edge. He sat down against it and patted the sand between his legs, indicating for her to sit. She did so hesitantly, trying to sit so as not to make Piers bear her entire weight. Noticing this, Piers wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into him. This threw off her balance, forcing her to give up control. 

He let out a warm chuckle and whispered into her ear, "Why do you resist me so much?"

She shook her head. "I don't resist you, I just ... I dunno. I don't want to be controlled, I guess," she answered, her voice tinged with resentment. 

"Hmm?" he thought for a moment. "I know you can take care of yourself, Gloria. You've whipped my sorry ass in battle, not that that's saying much. But I've seen you pull off amazing shit. I know who you are and what you can do. So just let go a little."

She was silent for some time. They both looked up at the moon and the way it reflected in the ocean waves. Gloria finally broke the silence. "What do you want from me?"

He shifted behind her and took his time responding. "Nothing in particular, but ... everything I guess?"

"How eloquent," she laughed. He chuckled and squeezed her hard in his arms.

"I'm not just trying to fuck, if that's what you're asking," he answered seriously.

"Is it because I'm the League Champion? If you're looking for money, you'll be disappointed. I don't have nearly the number of sponsors Leon does," she responded coldly, looking down at her feet. 

"Why the fuck would I want your money?" Piers asked, offended.

"I dunno ... Spikemuth had some trouble in the past, yeah? I don't know what things are like now. If you need help, just ask me. You know I would help you, for Marnie's sake. You don't need to play games with me," she said.

His grip around her loosened, and he answered quietly, "I took responsibility for what happened with Spikemuth, and I fixed it. That's in the past. I'm not looking for handouts."

Gloria had clearly struck a chord she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry, Piers," she said, shocked at how his tone had changed.

Piers pulled her closer again and sighed, "Nah, it's okay. It was just some rough shit. The point is that I want you, Gloria. I don't want anyone else. If you can't or don't want to trust me, then fine. But I'm here, Gloria."

Her face burned with emotion. She didn't really see things taking a turn like this. "You do know how things ended with me and Bea, right?" she asked.

"She was obsessed with you, but you got bored and dumped her, yeah?" he paused. "That doesn't have anything to do with me and how I feel. You want to get on an equal playing field? I fucked a handful of Yell grunts back when I was the gym leader and my music career was kicking off. I fucked men and women with no regard for their feelings. It was once and done. I dated a chick I knew from school for a year but got bored. Then I was on and off with Raihan for a while."

"Raihan?!" Gloria choked in surprise. 

"Yep. Raihan. If you wanted a guy with a huge dick, Gloria, you shoulda gone with him," he chuckled.

She was glad Piers couldn't see her face. She felt so hypocritical. Why did she have such a reaction to Piers being with Raihan? "Were you … which..." she started but trailed off.

He laughed. "You wanna know who was top and who was bottom don't you?" She was too embarrassed to respond. Piers traced her ear with his finger as he answered, "I was bottom. Does that turn you on?"

"Yes," she whispered.

Laughing, Piers said, "Finally, I'm getting some honesty out of you. There's a video somewhere. I'll find it and show it to you sometime."

Gloria couldn't bring herself to respond. Piers thankfully changed the topic, "So what else can I tell you to get you to like me?"

"I already like you, Piers," Gloria said quietly. 

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Then why the hesitation?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm just afraid of change. Especially when it feels like everyone is watching."

"I can't solve that problem ... But, I've had people watching me and waiting for me to fail for a long time now. I guess after a while I started to like the attention," he said.

They stayed silent for a long time after that. The waves crashing on the shore were enough to fill the silence.

"Fine," Gloria said flatly after several minutes had passed.

Piers straightened. "Fine what?"

Exasperated, Gloria stammered, "Y-you know what I mean!"

"Hmm, for someone who just got creampied, you sure are bashful," he said in monotone. She scoffed and tried to pull away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him. "Tell me what you mean, Gloria." His face was serious. She cast her eyes downward, unable to meet his gaze. "Look at me," he said sternly. 

She brought her wide eyes back up and took a deep breath. "I want you. I want to fuck you, but I also want to be around you all the time. I really like you, okay?!" His eyes shone with satisfaction. "Well?!"

He kissed her deeply. "I like you too," he breathed. Gloria wrapped her arms around him in response, her heart beating wildly. He returned the embrace and pulled her in tight. "Let's get back to my place before the urge to take you on the sand overwhelms me." She pulled away and smirked at him. "Hurry!" he yelled playfully.

Gloria laughed and ran back to outer Spikemuth, Piers close behind her. She stopped at the partially shuttered entrance, panting. Her breath escaped her as he slammed into her from behind, wrapping an arm around her and letting a hand wander up her thigh as he nibbled at her ear. "Piers!" she giggled, writhing to free herself from his grasp. He gave her ass a hard smack before letting go. "What was that for?" she laughed.

"I thought I made it clear that I have strong urges," he answered, head tilted to the side. She rolled her eyes and walked on ahead. Piers caught up to her and grabbed her hand. To her surprise, that was all he did. She walked by his side the rest of the way, her chest overflowing with warmth.'

When they arrived at the house, Piers went into the kitchen and threw his keys and leather jacket on the counter. "You want anything to eat? Drink?" he asked, rummaging through the cupboards.

"Oh uh, yeah water would be great. Thanks," Gloria answered, taking a seat at the nook. She watched him fill up two glasses of water before sitting next to her. He placed a glass in front of her. She gulped it down quickly.

"I have a concert this Friday. You should come," Piers said.

Gloria looked at him. "Really?" 

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll put you backstage. You can invite friends if you want, since I'll be a little occupied. Not sure if Team Yell is your kinda crowd but ... it'd be nice if you were there. There are usually some pretty wild afterparties too."

"Sounds fun. I'll be there," she smiled. 

"Good," he said. He took a sip of water before adding, "Gloria, I'm in a bit of a bind here." She cocked her head to the side, staring at him. "See, I really wanna fuck you again. But I'm also fucking knackered. Can I convince you to sleep in my bed so I can have you in the morning?"

She chuckled shyly. "Where else would I sleep?"

"Well, you could always sleep in Marnie's room if you decided you dislike me," he responded.

"I'd rather not," she smiled. "Besides, I haven't seen your room before."

"That's right, huh. Well allow me to give you the grand tour," he spoke, standing up. Gloria followed after him. He led her down the hallway, past Marnie's room. He opened the door at the end of the hall and flicked on the light switch. It was unsurprisingly dark. "Well. This is it. Make yourself comfortable."

She stepped inside and looked around. The walls were a dark grey, with posters and photos pinned up everywhere. He had a mirrored-door closet next to a vanity with all manner of eyeliner and black nail polish strewn about. The bed was unmade and covered in a black duvet. A large stereo system was set up between a simple desk and a bookshelf that was fairly empty. An electric guitar and keyboard rested in the corner.

"You play piano?" Gloria asked.

Piers answered humbly, "Oh, yeah a bit."

"Would you play me something?" she beamed.

He chuckled. "Ah yeah I mean, I guess. Any requests?" He sat down at the keyboard and fidgeted with the settings.

"How about 'Clair De Lune'?" she suggested after a moment of thought.

He turned around, eyebrow raised. "What are you, a Catholic boarding school girl?"

"I can be if you want me to be," she grinned devilishly. She then added, "If you can't play it that's fine. Just play whatever you like best."

"Oh I can play it. I just didn't think you'd ask for that," he snorted. He then turned around and after a moment of hesitation, he began to play.

Gloria sat on his bed and untied her shoes as she listened. Once her shoes were off, she laid her head down on a pillow. Piers was good. Really good. She knew he was a musician, but she had never heard him play the piano before. She thought he only sang and played guitar. As she listened to him play the soft notes, her mind grew foggy. She had practically fallen asleep when the sound of Piers standing up from his chair roused her back to her senses. 

"That was so beautiful," she mumbled sleepily.

He sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair. "You wanna get out of those clothes before we go to bed?" he asked softly.

"Is that a trick?" she asked, one eye open.

He chuckled. "Nah, but here. You can borrow a t- shirt to sleep in at least." He got back up and rummaged through his closet until he found a black graphic t-shirt. He threw it over to her on the bed before stripping down to his boxer briefs and untying his hair. 

Gloria pushed herself up slowly. With great effort, she took off all but her underwear before slipping into the shirt he had given her. "It's so soft, and it smells like you," she smiled, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Piers asked, slipping under the blankets next to her. She got under the covers as well as she answered, "It's good. I'm never giving this back ... Except maybe like, once a month so you can renew the smell … The Piers Library of Smells..."

Piers gazed at her sleepy smile, chuckling. He ruffled her brown hair before turning off the lamp on the bedside table. In the darkness, he moved his body close to hers and basked in her warmth. "Good night, Gloria," he whispered. She mumbled and turned over, scooting her back against his chest. He draped an arm over her and drifted into the depths of sleep.


	5. Morning Submission

The clock on the side table read 8:45am. Gloria wouldn’t have known it was morning otherwise. Piers’ room was pitch black. She shifted to look toward the windows. She could only just make out the blinds pulled down tight. Blankets shifted and an arm came over her side and rested on her chest. “Morning,” Piers mumbled into her neck as he pulled against her. She felt his erection press into her thigh, warm and imposing.

He ran his fingers across her breasts, touching and teasing her nipples. “A bit insatiable, aren’t we?” Gloria scoffed. 

Piers drew his hand away and propped himself up. “I have a healthy appetite,” he responded. Gloria turned over to face him. He smirked at the heat showing in her cheeks and added, “I can stop if you’re not interested.”

“I’m interested,” she scowled. 

“Then why do you look so mad?” he chuckled.

“This is just my face, Piers,” she growled, eyebrows furrowed.

He snorted and watched her for a few moments. “Can I play with you now?” She nodded, a pout still lingering on her face. “Good. Now get up,” he ordered while tugging off his own boxer briefs and lying on top of the duvet. Gloria sighed and stood up out of bed, arms crossed. “Now strip.”

“Excuse me?” she retorted, moving her hands to her hips. Her face grew redder.

“What?” he asked, arms behind his head as he watched her. “I’m not tryna strip you of your agency, just your clothes. C’mon. Do it for my insatiable sexual appetite?” he pleaded with her playfully.

A smile pulled at her lips, and she pulled the t-shirt over her head. She cast her eyes to the side as she pulled down her panties. She didn’t feel sexy, just embarrassed. “Well?” she said, looking back up at him. Her eyes widened as she watched him slowly stroking his own cock, a smug smile on his face. Suddenly, she felt sexy. “What do you want me to do now?” she asked, biting her lower lip.

“Hmm? Taking requests now?” he chuckled. She clicked her tongue and looked away. “Hey, Gloria,” Piers spoke again. She brought her gaze back to him slowly. He was still running his hand up and down his shaft as he watched her. “Pick a safeword.”

“Huh? Why would I?” she asked, startled.

“I don’t know how much you can take. Gimme a safeword,” he said coolly.

She shifted in place, thinking for a moment. “Um … ‘encore’,” she responded quietly. 

To her surprise, Piers let out a loud laugh. “Encore, huh? That’s rich,” he said. He took his hand off his cock and pushed himself to his feet. He walked over to his bookshelf and pulled a grey plastic box down from the top shelf. He placed the box on the bed and turned to her. “No peeking, okay?” She frowned and tried to peek around him to see what was in the box. He quickly put his hands on her shoulders and turned her away. 

She sighed, nervousness growing in her stomach as she heard him rummaging through the box. Her heart beat loudly as the rummaging stopped and she heard his muffled footsteps move across the carpeted floor. He stopped behind her and slowly brought his body against hers. One hand slid down her shoulder and grabbed her hand gently. His erection was hot against her ass. She felt her body grow hot, cold, and hot again as she watched his other hand wrap around her, holding a pair of black leather handcuffs.

Piers’ breath was hot against her neck as he locked the restraints tight around her wrists. “Remember the safeword, okay? I’m going to take you as far as you’ll let me.” Gloria shivered. He sucked gently on her neck across and ran his hand down her stomach and down her side. She let out a yelp as he smacked her ass before pulling away entirely. Her cheek tingled.

Gloria tried to calm herself with slow breaths, but the sound of Piers searching through the box reached her and sent her nerves through the roof. He stepped in front of her, holding a blindfold between his hands. She froze as he wrapped the cloth over her eyes and tied it firmly in the back. Noticing her tension, he pulled her into his chest and enveloped her in his arms. She let out a deep breath, and he held her tighter. His scent surrounded her and fear was replaced with warmth, anxiety with desire.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” he breathed into her hair. She felt a fire scorch through her body, the last push she needed to get over her mental roadblock. He loosened his grip around her and asked, “Can I keep going?”

“Yes,” she nodded slowly. His wet lips pressed against hers, and then they were gone. One hand on her shoulder and one on her waist guided her down to her knees. She felt the plush carpet against her shins as she listened desperately. There was a movement she couldn’t identify. Something landed on the floor next to her.

She twitched as Piers’ hand rested on her shoulder. He bent her further forward until she was on her forearms, ass in the air. His hand was suddenly on the back of her thigh, creeping inward. She squirmed. “Stay still,” he ordered flatly. Gloria struggled to do as he said.

His middle finger drew lightly along her opening and massaged the skin around her clit, circling closer and closer. She moaned softly. She felt another hand on her thigh, and then two fingers worked their way inside her pussy. The juicy smack of his fingers moving within her rang in her ears. It was too loud for her to stand. She bit her lip self-consciously. Piers’ finger left her clit, and a buzzing sound drowned out the noise.

Gloria didn’t have time to decide whether she would have preferred the sound of her own indecency over the buzzing. The object pressed against her pussy sent vibration through her core. She let out a cry, pressing her head into her arms on the floor. “P-Piers!” she gasped.

“Hm? Is it too weak? I can turn it up, it’s on the lowest setting,” he said slyly. She shook her head quickly, struggling to stifle the moans that were building within her. These efforts were fruitless, as the fingers inside of her were replaced with the rumbling device. It had some kind of extension that tickled her clit. Flushed and sweating, she writhed.

“Did I say you could move?” Piers’ breath was hot against her ear. “It’s far too early for you to cum.” She clenched her hands tightly and took deep breaths. She drew air in sharply when a cold liquid dripped down the crack of her ass. Two fingers spread the liquid onto and around her asshole, gradually warming it back up. Her body shook as his index finger continued circling her anus. “Just relax,” he whispered, leaning over her.

Gloria panted and gritted her teeth. “Why, Piers?! Why are you ... doing this?”

“I’m hungry, Gloria,” Piers purred, biting down on her shoulder as he worked his finger inside her ass. She gasped and moaned, her face dripping with her own sweat, saliva, and tears. He slowed his movement to a stop as her muscles stretched and adjusted around him. When he felt her relax, Piers cautiously moved his finger deeper and then out again. He repeated this several times, trying to memorize the way her body quivered and her face clenched as he did so.

When he pulled his finger out completely, she was gasping. He stood up and got in front of her, staring at her small body, flushed and quivering. He gave her a moment to catch her breath before he pulled her up so she was sitting up on her knees. Pressing his lips against her, he clicked the nearby remote. The rumbling in her pussy intensified, and he stifled her cry with his tongue. He bit down on her lower lip and pulled it outward as he backed away.

Piers stood back up and rested his hand on top of her head, entangling his fingers in her brown hair. He guided the head of his cock to her sticky lips. He could see the outline of her eyebrows furrowing beneath the blindfold.

To his surprise, she opened her mouth and took him in at once. He groaned through his teeth as she worked her mouth over his first two inches, letting her tongue rub against the tip. “I didn’t say you could do that,” Piers hissed with pleasure. He felt her lips tighten with the inclination of a smile. 

He added his other hand to the top of her head. Tightening his grip on her head and in her hair, he thrust into her mouth, relishing the way her body squirmed below him. He pulled a hand away to reach the remote that was on the bed behind her. He gave it another click. She moved more, and to his amazement, she took on an even deeper shade of red. 

Gloria was taking his cock in stride now, and was rocking her hips desperately. Piers pushed himself in her throat further, impressed she had not yet gagged. Suddenly, she pushed him away with her handcuffed fists. He tumbled backward but caught himself as he landed on the floor. He watched in awe as her body shook violently. She let out a cry and visibly clenched her teeth. He was glad she had pushed him away. He crawled over to her and kissed her. She pumped her hips more and more forcefully until she froze in position and moaned loudly. He grabbed the remote as he saw this. Her body quivered in this position as her jaw dropped and she bent her head back. Her orgasm broke, and she fell to her side, panting and covered in sweat. He quickly turned the vibrator back to the lowest setting before moving to her side.

“Piers,” she whimpered quietly, out of breath.

He caressed her face with his hand, sweeping his thumb across her lower lip and breaking the string of spit that had formed between her parted lips. “That wasn’t fair, Gloria,” Piers rumbled menacingly. “I didn’t tell you to cum, but you did anyway. What am I supposed to do with you?” She turned her head sharply toward his voice. He let out a chuckle and pulled the blindfold off of her head. 

“What are you doing?” she asked warily.

“I want you to see this,” Piers answered, as he put her back on her knees, facing the mirror. She froze in fear as he grabbed a bottle of lube off the floor and kneeled behind her. Her eyes widened as he squirted the cold lube onto his hand and then rubbed his fingers around her ass once more.

“Piers, no,” she said, watching his smug face in the mirror as he massaged her asshole and slipped a finger inside. She grimaced.

“You know what you have to say,” he responded, eyes hungrily eating up her reflection in the mirror. Gloria bit her lip and looked at him over her shoulder. “Oh now this is a view,” he chuckled.

Piers slipped another finger inside of her and she breathed out sharply. She kept her gaze on him, a mixture of anger and lust swirling in her eyes. He couldn’t wait any longer. He grabbed the bottle of lube again with his free hand and squirted it onto his cock. Gloria’s eyes widened as he pressed his hips against her ass. “No, no, no!” she cried, hyper aware of the vibrator still rumbling between her thighs. 

He guided his dick up against her, using one hand to spread her cheeks. “Ohh, oh!” she groaned as the tip pushed through. Piers was surprised with how quickly her body drew in the rest of his length. He was shocked by the pleasure and pain clamping around his cock. He could feel the vibrator on the other side of her fleshy walls. 

Gloria had her face in the carpet, whimpering and moaning. “It’s too… too full,” she moaned. He stopped and let her adjust. Massaging her thighs and ass cheeks, he watched her. She lifted her head, face red, lips sticky, and eyes watering. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, she nodded. Piers began pumping his hips slowly. She was louder than ever, reacting to every move he made. At this rate, he wouldn’t last long. She probably wouldn’t mind, but he wasn’t ready to end this yet.

Piers thrusted gently, trying to focus on anything but the sounds coming from her body. His efforts were futile. Gloria turned her head toward him and whispered, “Please…” He could not take the sight of her, the smell, the sound of her like this any longer. With a smack he drove himself deeper inside of her. She cried out, body shaking with each thrust.

“I’m cumming,” she screamed, eyes rolled back. Piers picked up the pace and slapped against her petite frame. Gloria thought she would faint. Her body shook with the waves of ecstasy that slammed through her. The walls of her pussy contracted as she orgasmed, making her even tighter than before. 

“Holy fucking christ,” Piers groaned. “Fuck …. Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna-” His orgasm ripped through him, tears welling at his eyes as he pulsated inside of her, filling her to the brim with his thick cum. When he had emptied his last drop inside her, he pulled out and laid on the ground. He eyed her gaping ass, cum dripping down and between her legs. 

“P-Piers, m-make it stop,” Gloria pleaded. He jumped to his knees when he realized the vibrator was still humming inside of her. He gently pulled it out and turned it off. She was curled up with her head between her knees. Still breathless, he unlocked the restraints on her wrists and laid down beside her with a thud. After a few moments of panting in silence, he pulled her onto her side and curled around her. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, worried by her silence.

“Uh-huh,” she murmured, body still. 

Piers squeezed her in his arms. “You are a fucking champ, Gloria,” he chuckled, his breath loud in her ear. He was relieved to see a smile creep across her face. They stayed like that for some time, just catching their breath. Eventually, Piers pushed himself up and sat beside her, stroking her hair. 

When Gloria was ready to move, Piers helped her to her feet. He sat her on the edge of the bed while he rummaged through his closet for clothes. She watched him dress, dazed and exhausted. He fixed his hair and eyeliner in the mirror after getting dressed and turned to her. “You sure you’re okay?” he asked again, eyebrows furrowed with concern. She nodded. “You’re not hurt?”

A sly smile appeared on her face. “You hurt me, but it was good.” Piers shook his head and ruffled her hair. He gathered her clothes for her and piled them on the bed beside her. 

“Are you trying to get me to leave?” she snorted, looking at the clothes.

“No, but I’m fucking hungry and I think Marnie’s home,” he answered flatly.

“What?! How long has she been here?” Gloria cried in horror.

Piers shrugged. “I dunno, 30 minutes?” He watched with amusement as Gloria’s face flushed again. She began putting her underwear back on, her nervous energy evident in every move she made. “Your clothes are kinda dirty,” he noted. “You can borrow some of mine.” He held out a pair of gym shorts and the shirt in which she had slept. 

Her face softened. “Thank you,” she smiled. Their eyes met and Gloria thought her chest would burst. She stood up, legs still shaky, and kissed Piers weakly. He wrapped his arms around her and let her lean into him. He breathed in the scent of her hair and her body, eyes closed. She pulled away and began putting on the clothes he lent her. She went to the mirror to fix her hair. Piers covered his mouth as he watched, overwhelmed by how cute she looked in the loose fit of his clothes, red welts dotting her neck and shoulders. 

Gloria turned to him and said, “Okay, let’s get food.” He nodded and led her out back to the kitchen. She flattened her hair down against her neck with her hands in a desperate attempt to cover up the marks Piers had left all over her. To her relief, Marnie was nowhere to be found. Gloria took a seat at the table while Piers poured out two bowls of cereal and started to brew coffee. He placed the cereal and a glass of water in front of her. She smiled gratefully and took a big spoonful of cereal.

“You guys are so fucking loud,” Marnie grumbled as she walked into the kitchen from the hallway.

Gloria coughed, choking on her cereal. Marnie laughed, and Piers tried to suppress a smile as he said, “Fuck off, Marnie.” 

Marnie walked over and punched her brother in the arm before taking the box and making a bowl for herself. She sat down next to Gloria and fumbled in her pockets. “Here,” she said, putting Gloria’s keys on the table beside her. “Thanks for letting me stay at your place.”

“No problem,” she responded sheepishly. 

“You got training today?” Marnie asked casually, mercifully changing the subject.

“Uh, yeah, I was gonna do some special defense practice this afternoon. You’re welcome to join me if you want,” Gloria answered.

“I think I’ll give you some air, but thanks,” she chuckled.

“Marnie, you comin’ to my show on Friday?” Piers asked from across the kitchen as he poured coffee into mugs.

“Yeah sounds fun,” Marnie mumbled, mouth full of cereal.

“Perfect. You and Gloria can hang then,” he said. A smirk appeared on Marnie’s face as she looked between them.

“Duh,” she said.

When Gloria finished her cereal and coffee, she stood up. “I should probably head out. I forgot I was supposed to meet up with Hop for lunch today. I need to go home and change,” she said.

Marnie tilted her head to the side. “Alright, see you later dude. Lemme know if you wanna hang out tomorrow? I need to go to Wyndon for some new shoes.”

“Yeah, that sounds fun. Text me!” she smiled.

“I’ll go get your bag,” Piers said quietly and wandered back to his room. 

When he was gone, Marnie raised her eyebrows. “Well?” she asked, expectantly.

“Sod off, Marnie!” Gloria laughed. She made her way to the front door. Piers appeared moments later, with her shoes and bag. She thanked him and slipped into her shoes. 

“Do you want me to get you a taxi?” he asked.

“Nah, I’m just gonna take the rail,” she answered.

“I can walk you to the station, if you want, that is,” he responded, clearly trying to hide how flustered he was. 

She laughed and shook her head. “I’m good. Thanks though. Text me later, kay?” As she stepped out, Piers grabbed her from behind and hugged her. 

“I will,” he whispered. “And you better fucking respond this time,” he growled playfully into her ear. Gloria giggled and pulled away. She turned around, waved goodbye, and then left. Piers stood in the doorway even after she was gone.

“Bro, you gonna finish your cereal?” Marnie yelled from the kitchen.

“Yeah, just gimme a sec! Jesus,” he yelled back. He sighed and closed the door.


	6. Biggest Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly story, not smut. Sorry, and feel free to skip. I'm hoping to post another chapter soon with the content y'all are actually here for.

Gloria rang the doorbell and shifted her feet as she waited. Marnie opened the dark wood door. “Gloria! Come on,” she greeted and signaled for her to come inside. Marnie was already walking down the hallway. Gloria hurried after her.

The harsh fluorescent lights lit Marnie’s room, which reeked of smoke. Marnie shut the door behind her and looked at Gloria. “Okay, you need more eyeliner. Otherwise you look good,” she concluded after assessing her getup. 

Gloria shrugged and sat at the vanity. Carefully, she layered on more eyeliner. “This enough?” she yelled over the music Marnie had turned on. 

Foot still tapping, Marnie bent over her and squinted. She picked up the black eyeliner. Tilting Gloria’s head back with her left hand, she thickened the lines around her eyes. She wiped away an uneven smudge with her pinky and backed up. “Good,” she nodded in approval.

Gloria looked in the mirror. She didn’t usually wear such heavy eyeliner, but she deferred to Marnie’s opinion on the matter. She wanted to look her best for Piers’ concert. Marnie turned the music down and took a drag from her cigarette. “You ‘bout ready?” she asked.

“Yeah, is it already time to go?” Gloria asked, surprised.

Marnie nodded. “Unless you wanna get swallowed whole by the mob waiting outside the venue, we best get a move on.” Gloria raised her eyebrows in surprise and stood to check her outfit in the mirror one last time. Black combat boots, skin-tight black distressed jeans, a black graphic cropped t-shirt that showed off her navel when she lifted her arms. Marnie turned the bedroom light off on her and snorted. Rolling her eyes, Gloria followed her.

Gloria didn’t recognize the side streets and alleys Marnie led her through. She didn’t even realize they had made it to the stadium until Marnie was approaching a large man in unassuming black attire before a chain-linked gate. “This is Gloria, she’s invited,” Marnie nodded her head in Gloria’s direction. The man gave Gloria an icy look before opening the gate and letting them through. Chilled, Gloria kept close to her as she went inside the concrete building ahead. 

Marnie took her down a maze of harshly-lit grey hallways. Gloria was relieved when they finally came upon a door and another security guard. “Oi, Derrek!” Marnie called out.

The security guard grinned at Marnie and relaxed his stance. “Marnie!” he bellowed. “Ah, and this must be Gloria!” Gloria smiled and bowed her head. Derrek stepped away from the door and gestured toward it. “Go on in, Piers is expecting you.”

“Thanks, mate,” Marnie said. Gloria flashed him another smile as she followed her through the door.

Gloria was overwhelmed with the smell of hair product when she walked into the dressing room. Piers was leaning into a mirror surrounded by lightbulbs, his legs fit into tight black pants and spiked boots. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. Gloria admired the way his shoulder blades moved under his translucent skin. Her face gained a shade of pink when she saw his hip bones jagged and protruding above his silver belt. 

Piers finally noticed their reflection in the mirror. “Hey,” he nodded. “Gimme one sec, I’m almost done.”

Marnie strolled over to a woman with a headset and clipboard and started chatting her up. Gloria walked up to Piers and breathed in the satisfying mixture of hairspray, sweat, and cologne. “You smell good,” she said, staring into the reflection of his eyes in the mirror. 

“Are you turned on already?” he smirked, pausing to look at her reflection beside him. “I was gonna use the show to do that. Guess I’ll just cancel the whole thing.”

She laughed and watched him work his eyeliner into a fade around his eyes. This made the blue-green in his eyes electric. She was mesmerized. Satisfied with his work, Piers set the eyeliner down and turned to Gloria. “Does it look okay?” he asked.

Nodding, she responded, “You look great, Piers.” She gently traced the protrusion of his shoulder blade. 

He twitched in response and took her chin in his hand. “Y’know you’re in for a thorough fuck when this show is done,” he purred quietly, his eyes smoldering as he gazed into hers. Gloria stared back breathlessly, ears burning. He let go and flipped through a rack of clothing next to the mirror. “You an’ Marnie should get goin’, shows supposed to start soon,” he spoke over his shoulder as he slipped on a tight black tank top.

“This isn’t the show?” she smirked, arms crossed as she watched him. Piers chuckled and threw her a mischievous smile.

“Alright, let’s go,” Marnie interrupted, grabbing Gloria’s shoulder. She followed her out of the dressing room, stealing one more glance back at Piers. He was fixing the collar of his slick leather jacket to accommodate his silver choker. The door shut all too quickly. She turned her focus to Marnie. “VIP area is this way. Stay with me, it’s easy to get lost in here,” Marnie ordered.

“I can imagine,” Gloria said, finding herself led through even more identical grey hallways. They began passing more people with earpieces and clipboards. Marnie led her through two doorways and a final red door. Gloria was suddenly in a massive crowd, with bright lights and the screams of excited fans. Her disorientation passed and she realized she was at the right hand base of the stage. Marnie grabbed her hand and led her past a guard who gave them a nod. They ended up front and center at the base of the stage. To her surprise, Sonia, Raihan, Leon, and Hop were all there.

“I didn’t know you guys would be here!” Gloria grinned as Sonia and Raihan gave her a group hug.

Hop waved from the end of the group. “Marnie invited us!” he smiled.

“Awww, Marnie!” Gloria squealed, punching Marnie’s arm playfully. Marnie struggled to fight off the smile poking at the corner of her lips. 

Gloria and Marnie settled in alongside the group. There were no chairs, which didn’t really surprise her. She couldn’t imagine anyone sitting at one of Piers’ concerts. Gloria turned when she suddenly heard Raihan’s voice near her ear. 

“You rile him up good?” he asked.

“Huh?” startled, she cocked her head in confusion.

He smirked. “Piers. Did you get him worked up? He does the best shows when he’s horny, y’know.” Her eyes widened and cheeks flushed red. Raihan laughed and turned back to Leon before she could respond.

The lighting dimmed and centered on the stage. The crowd behind her roared. She joined in the cheering and watched with wonder as Piers walked to the center of the stage. She had been to his concerts before, but never this close. The light made his skin glow. 

He stopped at the microphone and spoke flatly, “Alright, you all gave me money to sing at ya, so here ya go.” Voices in the audience screamed as he grabbed the mic.

“One, two, one, two, three, four!”

The music started and Piers’ voice rang across the stadium. His movements were harsh and his eyebrows furrowed on his glowing face, surrounded by his hair that seemed to have a life of its own. Everything about him was tight. His pants clung to his legs and gifted the world with a peek at his hip bones. His slender figure arched over the microphone.

“I’m sending cheers to you!”

Gloria met his gaze as he stretched his arm out to the audience. She bit her lip as she took in the sight of him. He was fucking glorious. She caught the smirk that appeared on his face as he stripped off his jacket and flung it to the side of the stage. He was already covered in a light sheen of sweat. She felt the pulse between her legs rise.

“Not much else I can do,  
Do you see me waaa-tchin’, watchin’ your every move~”

Piers leaned into the microphone, the stand perched suggestively between his legs. Gloria felt hungry and … jealous? She struggled to identify the feeling that was gnawing at her. She turned around to see the sea of people behind her, writhing and yelling, and it struck her: jealousy. She had to share Piers with all of these people. They all wanted him, and if he wanted any of them, he could have them at his beck and call. This feeling of insignificance was unfamiliar and unwelcome.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to prove,  
‘Cause I’m already waaa-tchin’, I’ve been watchin’~”

She caught his eye again, and he gave her a sly wink. This helped. He had put her at the front of the stage. He saw her. This wasn’t one-sided. Gloria scolded herself for letting her mind take such a negative turn. She turned her attention back to Piers and his billowing mass of hair that had escaped the captivity of a hair tie. His wild hair cast a shadow on part of his face that made the other half especially pronounced in the spotlight. She wanted to lose herself and be enveloped in that hair. And then she wanted to swallow him up.

“My pants feel tight and, oh shit, my restraint is taxed,  
Your pokemon ain’t the only one dynamaxed, uh-huh~”

Gloria soaked up every moment that remained of the concert, savoring the grandeur of Piers’ performance and letting the music move her. With her friends beside her, she felt like she had everything. She lost track of time and was taken by surprise when the show came to a close.

Ears ringing, Gloria followed Marnie and the rest of the group into the stadium corridors. “Marnie, I gotta take a piss. Where’s a bathroom?” Gloria yelled into Marnie’s ear. 

“Me too, mate. Follow me,” Marnie grabbed her arm and pulled her along down a different hallway. Turning around, she shouted at the group, “We’re going to the loo, meet you outside, yeah?”

A mixed chorus of ‘yeah’s and ‘ok’s made it to their ears and they moved onward. Marnie navigated them through the hallways, making their way past roaming fans. They arrived at the bathroom and were delighted to find that there was no queue lined up outside. Just as Marnie pulled open the door, a series of shrieks echoed down the halls. Gloria whipped her head around.

“Champion!! Oh my god, it’s the Champion!” The screams of five Team Yell fans rang as they ran toward her. “Champion, wait!”

Marnie rolled her eyes and turned to Gloria. “You gonna talk to ‘em?” she sighed.

“Might as well. They probably just want an autograph or somethin’,” Gloria shrugged. “You go ahead, I’ll just be a minute.”

“Suit yourself,” Marnie said and let the door swing closed behind her. Gloria stepped forward toward the group and smiled.

“Gloria! I can’t- I just can’t believe I’m meeting the Champion!” a young woman in the group shrieked excitedly, gripping the arm of the man next to her.

“Can I have your autograph? Please?” another girl asked, frantically searching through her bag.

Gloria laughed softly. “Yeah, of course.” 

A third girl with sleek, blonde hair got her phone out and took a selfie next to Gloria as the fan struggled with her bag. Finally, she pulled out a purple notebook and pen and handed them to Gloria.

“Did you all like the show tonight?” Gloria asked as she scribbled her signature on the page of the notebook. She looked up to smile at the other three girls that stood before her.

“Oh, absolutely! We love Piers,” the girl giggled nervously as she took the notebook and pen back. The pen slipped through her fingers. “Oh jeez, sorry, I’m just so nervous!”

“No problem,” Gloria smiled as she bent down to pick up the pen. Her body tensed as she felt the air move. An arm wrapped across her chest before she could move, and another hand pressed something against her face. She struggled to break free, but felt even greater weight as more arms grabbed onto her and held her in place. She sucked her breath through the cloth pressed over her mouth, and it felt like fire in her lungs. Her mind grew cloudy and she struggled to keep her senses. She thought she could feel a smack on the back of the head.

\---

Marnie stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the empty hallway. “The fuck, Gloria?” she muttered and pulled out her phone. She texted Gloria, “where r u?”

No response. She thought for a moment and then set off down the hall. Phone in hand, she turned on the screen every few paces. Picking up her pace, she texted Piers, “Is Gloria with u?”

She got a notification five steps from Piers’ dressing room. “No. Shes not with you?” the text from Piers read. Jaw tense, she burst through the door. Piers whipped his head around, in the middle of wiping some of the eyeliner off of his face.

“I can’t find Gloria,” Marnie said, her voice uneven and eyebrows furrowed.

“Is she with the rest of the group?” he asked, frozen in place and gripping the cotton ball in his hand too tightly. 

“Oh, uh,” Marnie stammered and madly fiddled with her phone. “I didn’t think of that.”

Marnie: “Is Gloria with u guys?”  
Hop: “No… isnt she with you?”  
Marnie: “No cant find her”

“Fuck,” she spat. Piers stared down at his phone, reading the group text. He bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling before dialing a number and putting it to his ear. He closed his eyes and tapped the chair at his side anxiously.   
“Hey!” he said frantically. “Yeah, I need your help … Please?” Marnie could hear a muffled voice coming through the speaker. “Yeah I’m in my dressing room. Thanks.” He set the phone down on the table and stared at it. 

“Who was that?” Marnie asked.

Piers stuck his tongue in his cheek and hesitated before answering, “Raihan.”

“Raihan?” she repeated, eyebrows furrowed again.

He nodded and turned back to the mirror. He dragged the cotton ball across his eyes in a sloppy attempt to take the makeup off. The cotton ball fell atop the table, and Piers ran his hand through his thick, wild hair. His fingers tangled in the messy strands. He shook it loose. 

The door opened suddenly and Piers and Marnie remembered to breathe. Raihan didn’t look up at them, but kept his eyes glued to his phone as he typed rapidly. They watched him, silence pressing in upon them. Piers started as Raihan flipped his phone around and held it out to Piers. “Do you recognize them? The place? Any of it?”

\---

The throb in her head was the first sensation she recognized. Then, a tingling of her fingers and an ache in her shoulders. Gloria blinked her eyes open slowly. The light was dim, and she made out blurred figures before her. There were sounds that grew louder.

“-ake up. Wake up, little bitch!” the voice grumbled. She heard a thud and felt a pain in her side. Her face was against something cold. Realizing she was on the ground, she tried to push herself to her feet. She couldn’t move her arms. They were bound behind her.

Consciousness flooding back to her, she darted her eyes wildly and struggled to move. A man before her let out a gross laugh. “Fucking finally,” he snorted. Her heart beat faster as he moved towards her. His hands reached behind her and grabbed her arm. Roughly, he threw her into a sitting position against the wall. He stepped back and stared at her. Gloria looked up and saw that the other 4 women from the hallway were standing with him and looking down at her with cold smiles. “What, nothing to say?” the girl with straight blonde hair cackled. “She always seemed so feisty on the rotom TV.”

Gloria tried to speak but found nothing. She swallowed and started again, breathlessly, “What do you want from me?”

“You’ve taken something that doesn’t belong to you,” another woman spoke coldly.

Eyebrows furrowed, Gloria looked through her headache at her captors. Silence reigned for a few moments before a woman in the back spat at her. “You think you can take whatever you want because you’re the fucking champion? You’re nothing, you useless fuck. You just take advantage of your pokemon and think you’re the shit, you arrogant fuck. You’re nothing.”

“What do you want?” Gloria snapped, jaw tight as she glared.

The man chuckled and walked toward her slowly. He crouched in front of her, bringing his face inches from hers. Gritting her teeth, she met his stare. She saw him pull something from his pocket in her peripheral vision. She winced as she felt a cold point pressed against her neck.

“You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you?” he flashed her a toothy grin. She tried not to shake. The sharp point dug into her and she felt a small drop of liquid roll down her neck. She couldn’t tell if it was sweat or blood.

“Do you think people would care if you were dead?” he cocked his head. One of the women behind him shouted “nope!” and the rest of them cackled.

“Get to the fucking point!” Gloria growled, trying to burn a hole through him with her gaze.

The man snorted, “You can’t have Piers.” Gloria blinked. “People like you are entitled. You think everything belongs to you. We can tolerate some things, but not this.”

Bristling, she spat in his face and began to shout, “I didn’t fucking ta-” Her words were cut short by a powerful slap to the face. 

Head throbbing harder, she worked to steady her sight as the woman with blonde hair stood above and berated her. “Attention-thirsty slut! I bet you’re not even bi. Using Bea to get the cameras on you? You’re worse than Raihan! You are fucked up! You’ve taken away the one thing we wanted, the only thing. For what? So you can stay relevant?”

Gloria let out a yelp as the girl kicked her in the side. She couldn’t hold back the tears from streaming down her face. “I didn’t use Bea!” she cried through her pain and fear. One of the women snorted. “I loved her until I didn’t, okay?” she spat, head hanging. 

“Well that changes everything,” the man scoffed, his eyebrow raised sarcastically. 

“What do you want me to do?” Gloria asked bitterly through gritted teeth, glaring into the man’s eyes.

Another woman in the group spoke flatly, “Let us have Piers. Stop seeing him.”

“He isn’t mine to give,” she grumbled and looked down at her feet. “He chose this too,” she stated more firmly.

“Yeah well, he chose wrong. We’re just here to get him back on the right path,” the man retorted casually.

“And what path is that?” Gloria snarled, getting a burst of energy that led her to squirm and try to wriggle free of the rope wrapped tight around her wrists. The group laughed when they noticed. She suddenly grew still and silent, enveloped in a cold numbness. She felt like she was watching herself from a distance. She couldn’t find a scrap of hope to cling to, and yet she couldn’t bring herself to give in. Gloria was frozen.

“Hey, hey, hey,” one of the women called coyly. “Cheer up, champ. All you have to do is give him back.”

Still nothing. Gloria watched them taunt and threaten her. She heard their words but the meaning didn’t stick. It was even stranger still to see the door burst open and, almost in slow motion, watch Piers charge through, followed by Raihan and Marnie. Post-concern hair billowing wildly around him, Piers grabbed a chair from next to the door and smashed it against the side of one of the women and sent her crashing to the floor. Raihan immediately went for the man and punched him straight in the face, his nose erupting with blood. Gloria actually heard the crunch through her dissociated state. 

Simultaneously, Marnie whipped out a can of mace and sprayed it directly in the eyes of one of the women in the corner of the room. Blinded, the girl backed up to the wall and hunched over. As another woman approached her, Marnie swiftly turned and roundhouse kicked her in the jaw. The woman fell over. Marnie wore a satisfied smirk. Raihan was still punching the man, though clearly winning. 

The blonde-haired woman stood before Gloria, nervously putting up a last stand. Piers kicked her in the stomach. Gloria watched her hit the ground, blonde hair fanning out around her. 

Piers was kneeling down in front of her now, speaking, looking frantic. She felt his hands digging at the rope around her wrists. He said something to Raihan and Marnie, they joined him and Marnie pulled a switchblade from her jacket pocket. Piers took it and worked at the rope. He stepped back and Gloria thought she could feel the blood returning to her hands. 

Piers’ arms wrapped around her and pulled her into him. She knew he was warm. From her distant mindspace, she watched Piers and Marnie pull her to her feet. Piers kept his arm under hers and shifted the burden of her weight onto him. Marnie was close on her other side. Raihan was in the doorway, talking with someone.

Gloria was moving now, past Raihan and the person in navy blue clothes at the door and down the hallway. The fluorescent nightmare was harsh and imposing on her dim consciousness. She was moving too fast until it was dark. She felt her hair brush across her face with the movement of a strong breeze. It occurred to her that she could feel her face, and she wasn’t sure when she had last blinked. She brought her eyelids together and back, taking in the depth of the darkness surrounding her. There were scattered lights, distant and small. 

The wind against her face grew stronger. She looked up and saw the bottom of a flying taxi gradually grow closer. Piers’ voice sounded behind her and she turned. He was talking to Raihan and Marnie. As the taxi landed on the ground, the lights from the cabin cast upon them. Marnie looked paler than normal. Gloria’s eyes were drawn to a glint on Raihan’s hand. Blood pooled on his knuckles and dripped down his middle and ring fingers. 

They turned to her. Marnie was the first to move. She stepped up to Gloria and wrapped her in a hug. She let go and turned away without saying anything. To Gloria’s surprise, Raihan embraced her shortly after. Her small frame left her face in his chest, where her senses were inundated by his cologne. He pulled away and rested his hand on the top of her head for a moment before giving her a sad smile. 

The tickle of fingertips against her shoulder brought her attention to the left, where Piers stood watching her. He said something about home and then helped her into the taxi. She sat on the bench against the window and Piers plopped down next to her. Gloria watched as the ground floated away from them. When they reached a steady height, she turned to Piers. The concern in his eyes pierced through her and reality came rushing in. Overwhelmed, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed. “What the fuck happened?” she asked between her gasps for stability.

Piers wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. “I’m so sorry, Gloria,” he whispered hoarsely. She pushed his arms away and stood up, tangling her hands in hair and grabbing her head. 

“What the fuck?!” she screamed and kicked the bench across from them. Pacing the small space in the cabin, she cried incoherently, “Why is it me? And why you? Why the fuck .. Fuck this. Fuck all of it. I hate this. I hate this. I hate it.”

“Hey, Gloria,” Piers started to stand and reach out to her.

“No!” she growled sharply. He froze. “What is wrong with your fans, Piers?! I mean, what the actual fuck? We’ve been together for a like, a week. Just one week! I can forgive them for giving me shit when I was still in the tournament but jesus fucking christ, Piers.” She kicked the bench again, her fists clenched with agitation.

She turned to face him. His sea green eyes were wide and horrified. She took a deep, shaking breath. “Fuck,” she whispered, and collapsed onto her knees on the floor. “I’m sorry, Piers,” she choked. 

“Don’t apologize,” he responded quickly, kneeling on the floor beside her. “You’ve done nothing wrong, Gloria. None of this is your fault.” He looked down as he added, “This is all because of me.”

“Don’t be a fucking martyr,” she sighed. Several moments of silence passed. “I’m tired,” she said definitively.

Piers rested his hand on her knee. The cab began its descent. “Gloria,” he started. “Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I get if you don’t want me around right now, so don’t--”

“Stay,” she interrupted. He hesitated and then nodded. She let out a long sigh. “I need a shower,” she grumbled.

Piers spoke cautiously, “Gloria, did they … did they hurt you?” 

“Where the fuck have you been?” she snorted, eyebrows furrowed.

“No, I mean like … if they assaulted you and you need to get a rape kit … it would be better not to shower right away,” he looked away, his grip on her knee tightening.

“Ah,” she acknowledged. It hadn’t occurred to her that Piers didn’t know what actually happened. “No, they hurt me but not like that,” she responded, resting her hand on top of his.

His sigh of relief filled the room. “Thank god,” he said. Quickly, he added, “Not that it’s good that they hurt you. Just, you know, I’m glad that they didn’t take it further…”

“Me too,” she spoke quietly. 

After the taxi landed, Piers helped Gloria to her feet and to the door of her apartment. She shuffled in her pockets for the key and finally found it in her jacket. “Sorry your first time visiting my place isn’t for a better occasion,” Gloria grunted as she opened the door and turned on the hallway light.

Piers followed her in and locked the door behind him. He was surprised at how simple the place was. There was no grandeur, especially in comparison to Leon or Raihan’s houses. He had expected to find evidence of her fame and status as champion. If she hadn’t taken him there herself, he wouldn’t have believed it was her place.

He snapped his attention back to Gloria who had gone through a door on the left side of the hall. Stepping through the door behind her, he was again taken aback by the lack of character in the room. The furniture and walls were all white. The only point of interest was her desk in the corner, where medals and trophies were piled and strewn haphazardly across one side of the surface. 

Gloria plopped face-down on her bed and let out a deep breath. Piers watched her and stood in the middle of her room, reeling with uncertainty. She lifted her head and looked at him. “What are you doing?” she asked gruffly.

“I’m not really sure,” he answered bluntly.

She pushed herself up and patted the space on the bed next to her. “Make yourself comfortable,” she said, promptly unlacing her boots and pulling them off. Piers did as she said and sat beside her.

Once her shoes were off and kicked to the corner of the room, Gloria leaned over to her bedside table and grabbed a large bottle. She popped the top off and took a swig. Piers raised an eyebrow as she offered it to him. He took the bottle and read the label. Scotch. He took a small drink and handed it back to her, throat burning. She took another pull before capping it and putting it back on the table. 

Piers watched her for a moment before asking, “What do you need?” Their eyes met and the left side of her mouth pulled into a faint smile. 

“Wash this off,” she responded as she stood up. “I’m going to shower. Feel free to get anything from the kitchen if you want.”

“Can I come?” he asked. 

She turned back to him and cocked her head. “I’m too tired for anything like that, Piers,” she answered flatly.

“No, I know. Thought you might want some help is all,” he responded.

After a moment, she shrugged and waved her hand for him to follow. He trailed after her to the bathroom across the hall. The bathroom was larger than expected, with a large walk-in shower and separate jacuzzi bathtub. Gloria had already pulled her shirt over her head. Piers watched her reflection in the mirror as she unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground. After unbuttoning her jeans, she grabbed her toothbrush from a cup on the counter and squeezed toothpaste onto the bristles. She wiggled out of her jeans while brushing her teeth. 

Their eyes met in the mirror. “Wha?” she asked, mouth full of foam. A drop spilled from her mouth and landed on her breast, dripping down onto her areola. “Fuh,” she swore and wiped it off with her hand. Piers laughed. She spat out the rest of the toothpaste. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping me?” she snorted.

“I got distracted,” he smirked. Gloria rolled her eyes and then rinsed her mouth. 

She stepped over to the shower and started running the water. She looked back at him and asked, “Why are you still dressed?” He smiled faintly and quickly peeled off his clothes. He followed her into the shower.

Under the water, his hair lost its volume and melted down his back and sides. Gloria closed her eyes and focused on the steam and water. Piers’ hand on her arm startled her. He pulled back.

“Sorry,” he said quietly. She shook her head. “Gloria,” he started. Their eyes met. “Can I wash you? I need to … I need to see what they did to you.”

She stared at him, eyes void of emotion. Finally, she answered, “Yeah.” 

Slowly, Piers picked up the bar of soap off the built-in ledge in the shower. With his free hand, he held up her arm and gently drew the soap back and forth across her skin. He turned her arm over and examined her pale flesh. Bruises were forming down the length of her arm, turning her skin into a blotchy mess and ending in red welts on her wrist. She breathed in sharply when the soap passed over her wrist, and Piers looked up at her. She had her eyes closed, head tilted downward. He stopped and watched her as her body quivered with restrained sobs. Her vulnerability emphasized her small stature. Piers laid the soap back on the shelf and embraced her.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered, anxiously trying to secure Gloria in his arms without hurting her. She shook in his arms. He tangled one hand in her hair and rested his lips on the top of her head.

“Piers,” her voice traveled through the rushing water and to his ears. He listened. “They don’t want me to see you.”

“Oh bloody hell.” He pulled back and looked at her. She was still looking down, so he tilted her chin up to face him. “Gloria, I want to see you and I want to be with you. But if this isn’t worth it to you, I get it. Just say the word and I’ll leave.”

Her eyebrows furrowed and she snorted. “Oh calm down, you’re flattering yourself.” His eyes widened in surprise. She continued, “No, Piers, I … I intend to keep seeing you. That’s not… that’s not what I’m upset about.”

“I don’t…” his voice cracked. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand what you mean.”

Gloria looked down and then up again, chewing on her lip while she fought for words. Finally, she spoke, “I’m nothing… Without my pokemon, I’m fucking useless.” 

“No,” he spoke firmly.

She spoke again before he could continue, “I couldn’t do anything. The whole time I just, all I could do was wait and hope someone else showed up to help me. When I’m on my own I’m powerless.” 

“There were five of them … any one person would be powerless against that,” Piers retorted.

Gloria was silent. Piers picked the soap up again when it was clear she didn’t want to continue talking. He gently scrubbed her arms and then her neck, washing away the dried blood that had formed around the cut on her throat. He washed her sides, wishing he could wipe away the purple and black spots from her ribs. Everywhere there was some kind of reminder of what had happened, a reminder that he wasn’t fast enough, resourceful enough, or careful enough to protect her. He tried to remind himself that Gloria wouldn’t want to be “protected,” but his anxiety and discomfort gnawed at him all the same.

He had finished washing her body and was now lathering shampoo into her short hair. “Gloria,” Piers spoke.

“Hm?” she sounded, looking over her shoulder at him. 

“Are you going to be okay?” he asked quietly.

“Of course I will,” she answered loudly. She paused for a moment and then answered softly, “I will be fine. I have more important things to deal with. If I let this set me back then I have no right to be champion.”

Piers tilted his head. “You shouldn’t just stuff your feelings away, though.”

“What do you suggest I do with them?” she asked shortly as she turned to rinse her hair under the showerhead. 

“I dunno… Something constructive. Like, write a song or somethin’,” he responded.

She chuckled until she realized he was serious. “I’m not musically inclined like you are,” she said, head tilted back as the water ran through her hair, leaving it sleek and sud-free. 

“Have you tried singing?” he asked.

“Well, no, but I doubt anyone would enjoy that,” she snorted.

“I would,” he retorted as he grabbed the bar of soap from the ledge and began scrubbing himself down. 

She smiled slightly. “Piers, I’m the league champion, not a rock star,” she answered.

He paused and looked at her. “Why do you let that limit you so much? You can be so much more than just some winner of a competition.”

Gloria was taken aback by his blunt response. “I didn’t think I’d get here so fast, honestly,” she said quietly. Their eyes met and he cocked his head. “I thought it would take longer to fulfill my dream of being the champion. It was my dream and it’s here and it’s lingering but stagnant and I don’t know what to do with any of it now.”

Piers rubbed the soap over his arms thoughtfully. “We gotta find you a new hobby,” he said playfully. Then he added more seriously, “I’ll help you however I can.”

Several moments passed before she spoke, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he said casually. “I really think you should try singing, though.” She started to interject and he stopped her, “Hear me out. You should perform with me. Just one song. I can write it, or it can be a cover. I could see you doing a good X-Ray Spex cover.”

“I don’t think I could ever do Poly Styrene justice… Why do you want me to sing so much?” she furrowed her brow and moved out of the way so he could rinse the soap from his body.

“One, I think it would be hot. Two, it could be a good way to get the worst of my fans off your back. Y’know, prove your worth an’ all that. Three, it would be nice to sing with someone,” he answered methodically. Quickly, he added, “Not that you need to prove your worth to anyone. I think you already did that when you saved Galar from that fucking dynamax storm shit. It’s just a thought, is all.”

Gloria didn’t respond. Instead, she watched Piers under the showerhead, the water running down his pale skin. As she handed him the shampoo bottle, she asked, “Did you have a specific song in mind?”

Piers smirk and raised an eyebrow. “Well, I have some ideas. If you wanted to go with an X-Ray Spex cover, “Identity” would be appropriate. Any of ‘em would be good though. Oh, no wait, how about “Orgasm Addict,” you know, Buzzcocks?”

“Oh god,” she laughed. “I think I’d get kicked out of the league if I did that.”

“Fuck ‘em. Here’s another one - “Top of the Pops” by The Rezillos. You’d suit the vocals really well. Plus I could sing too,” he added.

“Hmm,” she thought for a moment. “Decent social commentary, too. I’ll think about it.” He grinned, face surrounded by the foamy mass of his soaped up hair. She snorted, “You look like a Vanillite.”

“Fuck off,” he rolled his eyes and stepped back under the water, the white mass melting and returning to its black-striped form. 

Clean and steamy, the two of them got out of the shower. Gloria handed him a towel from a cabinet under the sink and then wrapped a light pink towel around herself. Piers watched her wring the water out of her hair. 

She looked at him and froze. “What?” she asked. He shrugged and smiled slightly. “You’re weird,” she commented and turned to her reflection as she fixed the part in her hair. Piers left the bathroom, taking his reflection with him. Gloria quickly finished preening and followed after him. He was standing in her living room, wearing nothing but the towel wrapped over his shoulders. She was intrigued but also self-conscious. 

“I’m tired,” she announced awkwardly.

He turned to her and responded, “Okay. Let’s go to sleep then.” He walked past her and back to the bedroom. She turned and watched him for a moment before following again. 

Gloria hung her towel across her dresser and fumbled through the drawers. She pulled out a pair of small black undies and then a loose white t-shirt. Piers had hopped back in his briefs and was lying in her bed, watching her. Flustered, she quickly pulled her head through the shirt and slipped on her panties. Her well-worn confidence was turned upside down so easily when he watched her like that.

She got in bed beside him and let out a sigh. He looked at her. “Are we going to talk about the fact that you keep Scotch on your nightstand?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

“No,” she answered quickly, chuckling and shaking her head.

“Fine,” he said. Another moment passed and he spoke again, “I’m sorry for everything today.”

“It’s not your fault,” she sighed.

“Still… I’m going to show you something tomorrow. I think you’ll like it,” he said.

“And what’s that?” she asked, turning her head to look at him.

“You’ll see tomorrow,” he answered and turned onto his side away from her.

“Piers,” she started softly and rested her hand on his shoulder. 

“Hm?” he grunted, pretending to be half asleep.

“You’re the worst,” she said flatly.

He snorted and a grin spread across his face. Gloria stifled her smile and leaned over to turn off the light. She laid on her side away from Piers. She shifted her leg toward him. He moved in turn and met her halfway, resting his calf gently against her foot.

“Night,” Gloria whispered.


	7. The Video

A warm sensation pressing against the small of her back pulled Gloria out of sleep. Groggy, she blinked and rubbed her eyes. Piers’ arm was wrapped around her waist. Noticing she was awake, his arm crept up to her chest and lightly caressed her breasts. She let out a groan mixed with pleasure and annoyance as he circled her left nipple. “Piers,” she grumbled.

“Hmm?” his breath was hot against her ear.

“It’s too early,” she sighed sleepily.

“It’s past 10:00,” he responded. She groaned in response and buried her face in the pillow. The mattress dipped and flattened beside her. She raised her head and watched Piers cross the bedroom. He stopped at the desk and picked up his phone. He sat on the bed against propped up pillows beside her, fidgeting with his phone.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I promised I would show you something,” he answered flatly.

Gloria propped herself up. “Does it have to be now?” she asked, voice tinged with irritation.

He stopped and looked at her blankly. “Oh, you don’t want to see it?” he remarked.

She sighed after a moment, “Ugh, yes fine, I want to see.” She leaned forward to look at his phone and he moved away to hide the screen. He held up his finger as he scrolled.

“Here,” he said, having finally located what he was searching for. He handed her the phone, and she sat up against the pillows. “Play it when you’re ready.”

She looked at him suspiciously and he returned it with a smug smile. She tapped the screen and the video started.

She saw a living room, with marble floors and a bold purple couch. She recognized the over-the-top decor from parties at Raihan’s house. Raihan walks in from off-screen, fully nude. He sits on the couch, legs splayed and presenting his massive (no really, massive) cock before the camera. Gloria’s eyes widened and her face flushed. Another figure appears on-screen. She quickly recognized the wild black and white hair and pale flesh. Piers kneels between Raihan’s legs, his naked body practically glowing porcelain.

“Is this…?” Gloria started, eyes darting to Piers next to her and back to the video. She heard him chuckle near her ear.

Piers’ head pumps up and down above Raihan’s lap. Raihan lets out a satisfied purr, flashing his pearly sharp canines. “That’s it,” she heard him rumble as he guides Piers’ head with his hand. His eyes are smoldering. Gloria wished that the camera showed Piers’ face. She wanted to see his sharp, thin features taking in that thick cock.

Raihan pulls him onto the couch. He kisses Piers wetly, the sound filling the room around the two of them. Raihan leans over him and bites his neck, Piers squirms underneath him. Gloria was appalled and pleased with how small Piers’ body looked next to Raihan. When Raihan pulls away, the pink teeth marks glow against Piers’ skin. 

Roughly, Raihan puts his hand on Piers’ shoulder and pushes him away. “Get on your knees,” he orders. Gloria felt her core quiver. Piers does as directed and gets on all fours, facing the camera. Every inch of him is flushed.

Raihan gets up and grabs a bottle off of the nearby coffee table. He returns to the couch behind Piers and squirts liquid from the bottle liberally into his hand. He rubs the length of his own cock, thick with veins and overwhelming girth, as he stares hungrily at Piers. Using the same hand, he slides his fingers along Piers’ ass and massages his anus. Piers twitches.

Moving forward to lean over Piers, Raihan licks his spine and begins stroking Piers’ cock. “Think I can fit?” he purrs. Piers looks back over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. Gloria couldn’t decide if he was nervous or impatient, and decided that those were not mutually exclusive. “I’m not going to hold back,” Raihan says playfully and gives him another bite on the crook of his neck. Piers’ arms quiver slightly beneath him.

Head cast to the side, Piers bites his lower lip as Raihan positions himself directly behind him. Raihan grabs Piers’ ass and slowly pulls his body toward him, simultaneously pumping his hips softly. Piers cries out. Raihan leans forward, pressing his cock in further with one arm propping himself up on the couch. With his free hand, Raihan forcefully stuffs his fingers inside Piers’ mouth. Teeth around Raihan’s fingers, Piers’ moans are only partially muffled.

Gloria quickly looked from the Piers next to her back to the Piers on the screen, her eyes wide in awe. “It fit?” she whispered to herself.

Piers’ body shakes and Raihan backs up again. One hand on the headrest of the couch and the other gripping Piers’ hip, Raihan starts thrusting. He rolls his head back, teeth clenched tight. “You’re fucking tight, Piers,” he roars as he pounds his cock into his ass.

Piers is breathing heavily, crying between gasps and breaths. His hands grip the couch, knuckles even paler than normal. Raihan lets go of the headrest and grabs a fistfut of Piers’ hair. He pulls it back and speeds up his thrusts, taking care to give Piers every inch. Gloria felt like the pulse around her clit was vibrating through her entire body.

Body shaking and features contorted with pained pleasure, Piers’ skin glows red. His hair is a mess around him, sticking to the layer of sweat on his back, his arms, and his face. Raihan releases his grip on Piers’ hair and grabs his hip again. The size of Raihan’s hand wrapped around Piers’ hip is delicious and terrifying. 

Grinning devilishly, Raihan pulls out and pushes Piers to flip onto his back. He quickly re-enters him, inciting another loud cry from Piers’ thin frame. The muscles on Raihan’s ass flex as he grinds himself deep inside Piers, whose bony legs are pushed into the air and against his chest. Piers throws his head back, teeth gritted. Raihan takes the opportunity to thread his index finger through Piers’ choker and pull his head up, forcing their eyes to meet. Piers lets out a groan as Raihan works his hips faster.

Suddenly Piers cries out, cum bursting forth from his cock and pooling on his belly. Raihan flashes his sharp teeth again and slams his length into Piers even harder, who gasps desperately beneath him. Soon, Raihan’s thrusts grow slower but deeper until he pumps three final times. Piers groans weakly as Raihan’s thick cum overflows from within him. Bending over him, Raihan bites at his neck once more. Piers squirms and as Raihan lets go, a faint trickle of blood runs down Piers’ neck.

Raihan quickly stands up and walks off-screen. Piers lies on the couch, panting and covering his face with one arm. The sticky white liquid leaks from beneath him, dripping on the couch. A towel falls on Piers’ chest, which he clutches. After a few long moments, he starts wiping the semen from his stomach. 

This image is shadowed by Raihan, who approaches the camera, sweating and grinning. He leans in and tips his chin up at the camera before the image stops.

Gloria stared at the blank screen, eyes wide and body burning. Overwhelmed, she couldn’t bring herself to look at Piers. 

“Well?” he asked.

She paused before breathing, “I want to fuck you, Piers.”

He chuckled. “That can be arranged.”

“Really?” she whipped her head around, looking at him dumbfounded.

He shrugged. “If I let Raihan do it, why wouldn’t I let you?” After a pause, he added, “Not today though. Don’t really have what I need for that.”

Gloria nodded and looked down at her hands. She was still burning. 

“So did it work?” his voice near her ear startled her.

“Did what work?” she looked at him quizzically. 

Smirking, he asked, “Are you horny? Can I fuck you now?”

“About time you offered,” she scoffed.

“Why didn’t you ask then?” he retorted.

Gloria pouted and answered defensively, “I was busy. There’s no fucking way I would miss a second of that video.” Quietly, she spoke again, “I want to see you like that.”

Piers’ smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth and his blue-green gaze pierced through her. He swiftly pulled off his briefs and laid back on the bed, cock erect and glistening with pre-cum. “Hop on,” he invited.

She grinned and swiftly pulled off her shirt and then wriggled out of her panties. She threw her clothes on the ground beside the bed and turned to climb over him. Straddling his legs, she leaned in and kissed him, giving his lower lip a firm bite. He shifted under her, and she felt the heat of his hard cock brush against the inside of her thigh. 

Gloria pulled back to look at him, his face was tinged with pink and she was ravenous. She pressed her lips to his again, and then nibbled on his earlobe. She moved her hips back strategically so that she kissed his dick with her dripping wet folds. Each touch swelled the need she felt between her hips.

Hungry for more, she sat upright on top of Piers, sandwiching his cock between her vulva and his pelvis. She moved her hips back and forth, using her sticky anticipation to glide along the length of him and tickle her clit. He let out a long breath.

Piers savored the sound of her heavy breath and the tangy scent of her pussy. She watched his jaw tense as she leaned forward and then backed up, guiding his cock inside of her. Her face burned as she slid down his length, taking him in fully. She sighed and closed her eyes while she stopped and tried to adjust to the pressing fullness. Her eyes flickered open when she felt the pressure increase. She looked down at Piers, whose eyes were full of hunger as he pushed his hips up into her. A devious smirk grew on his face when he realized she was watching. Fueled by his smug look, Gloria squeezed her pelvic floor muscles to constrict around him. She relished how his eyes widened and his breath caught in his chest.

Unable to hold back any longer, she slid herself up and down his shaft. She stifled her motion for a moment as the stiffness and pain in her sides from the previous day’s incident caught up with her. Cautiously, she moved and picked up the pace, biting down on her lip as the rhythmic movement ceased being an action and became a need. The pain in her sides was eclipsed by her hunger. Through clenched teeth he let out a breathy moan.

Piers reached out and grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands, amplifying her movements. Each forceful smack reverberated through her core. Any attempts to stifle her gasps would have been futile. Her nipples tingled as the movement caught up with her breasts. She brought her hands to her chest and softly pinched her nipples between her fingers. She was near the edge.

Mouth agape, she cried, “Piers! More... I need more!” The urgency in her voice was evident even through the unevenness of her voice. Piers gritted his teeth and pumped his hips as he pulled her down harder, watching her sticky lips quiver.

Her vision grew blurry and she closed her eyes as she came, fleshly walls pulsating on Piers’ cock. He groaned when he felt her spasm around his girth. He dug his fingers into her ass cheeks and picked up his speed. Gloria squeaked at the continued force few moments until she felt him filling her up. They stayed there, his head tilted back into the pillow while she leaned against his thighs. Their eyes met as they tried to breathe, pink and sticky with sweat. She couldn’t restrain a giggle as she looked at him.

“What?” he asked breathlessly.

She smiled, “I dunno. This is nice... You’re nice.” Piers cocked his head and smiled at her, his gaze unusually genuine and soft. Gloria didn’t know how to react.

The pungent mixture of their fluids dripped onto Piers’ navel as she stood up. Embarrassed, she laughed, “Ah, sorry.” She walked over to the desk to pick up some tissues. Piers admired the red indentations of his fingernails on her ass. 

As she handed him two tissues, he said, “Don’t be sorry.” With a devilish smile he added, “I like seeing my cum dripping out of that little vise-grip of yours.”

She furrowed her eyebrows and smacked his arm playfully.

“What, you don’t like it? I can pull out next time,” he chuckled.

“N-no,” she stammered and turned away. Busying herself with shuffling through her dresser, she spoke quietly, “I like it. I feel full.” Piers let out a breathy laugh. Gloria turned back around and met his gaze directly. “I’m going to fill you up next time.”

“Oh yeah?” he said, eyebrow raised.

“You said I could fuck you,” she reminded him.

“You’re not wrong,” he smirked. The spark in his eyes flickered, and she was filled with an energy she hadn’t realized she desperately missed.


	8. The Dragon's Grin

Eyes closed, Gloria leaned back against the unassuming grey wall. She opened them when the elevator slowed to a stop. A small woman stood across from her, smartly dressed in a blazer and heels. Gloria met her stare with a forced smile. The woman’s eyes widened and she hurried out of the elevator as the doors swung aside.

Gloria let out a deep breath. Visiting Rose Tower filled her with tension. She only made the trip out to the tower to meet with Chairman Rose so he could tell her what she did wrong, or so she could keep him from plunging the world into an apocalyptic state. Either way, not for fun. The ding of the elevator stop pulled her back to reality. It was the top floor. Grudgingly, Gloria stepped into the hallway where Oleana was waiting for her.

“Gloria,” Oleana nodded, looking her up and down quickly before turning and moving swiftly down the hallway, her high heels clicking against the cold floor. Gloria followed her, hustling to keep up with her pace. “The Chairman only has 30 minutes to see you so listen to what he says closely,” she ordered. “And… stand up straight, will you?”

Gloria scowled, “Why can’t I just meet with you? You do all the work around here anyway.”

Oleana stopped abruptly and spun around to look at her. “That opinion may be your only redeeming factor,” she spoke coldly with a twinkle in her eye, before resuming the pace of a woman who has no time for bullshit.

At the entrance to Chairman Rose’s office, Oleana gestured for her to stay. She heard her go into his office and announce her arrival. She did not hear Rose’s response. Oleana reappeared momentarily and beckoned for her to enter. Gloria stepped in cautiously and was met with Rose’s painfully exuberant greeting.

“There’s our Champion!” he beamed, getting up to shake her hand with both of his. Beside his face, his loose lock of hair moved and dropped forward. She wanted to cut it off.

“Please, have a seat,” he gestured to the seat on the other side of his desk as he moved to sit down. She did as requested. Oleana left and closed the door behind her. There was a silence before Rose asked in a sincere tone, “How _are_ you, Gloria?”

Eyebrow raised, she answered, “Fine, I guess. Uh, how about you?”

“Oh I’m well, but goodness, when we heard about what happened to you down in Spikemuth we were absolutely horrified. I can only imagine what you are going through right now, but I want you to know that we-- _I_ am here for you. If there is anything you need please let us know. Do you feel safe enough as you are? We can arrange for security, bodyguards or the like.”

Gloria shook her head and chuckled uncomfortably. “Ah, thanks, no. I’m fine. Really.”

The chairman smiled gently. “You do not have to be so strong all of the time, Gloria. Allow us to do some of the heavy lifting. Have you had trouble with Piers since the incident? I already have a restraining order drafted, all it needs is your signature.”

It took some time before Gloria could even bring herself to speak. “.... What?” she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“A restraining order. Putting one in place would place legal restrictions on how close Piers can be to you,” he explained.

“I know what a restraining order is!” she snorted. “Why the fuck would I want a restraining order on Piers?”

Chairman Rose leaned back in his chair and pressed his hands together before responding calmly, “Gloria, I apologize if I upset you, but I assure you that I am only thinking of your safety.” He paused before asking, “What is Piers to you? Now?”

Taken aback, Gloria retorted, “What relevance does that have to my role as champion?”

“Quite a bit, I’m afraid,” he sighed. She looked at him with a disturbed expression. “You are undoubtedly one of the best pokemon trainers in the world - there is no question of your skill. But being Champion demands more than just skill. You are a public figure. What you do, what you say, who you associate with … the people are watching it all. I do not expect you to be the same bright-eyed, childish spirit that you were when you first claimed the title. I do, however, require that you behave in a manner befitting the Champion of Galar and a role model for people of all ages.”

She stared at him, dumbfounded. She knew all of this, but she did not expect to be chastised in this way. “What exactly do you want me to do?” she spoke.

“I would advise you to avoid Piers and … that kind of crowd,” he said and then laughed softly, seeing the rage growing on her face. “I only advise, Gloria. I cannot and would not dare to control you. I remind you, though, that at the end of the day you are the champion in my franchise.”

“What will you do? Remove me?” she scoffed.

“For now, no. You may do as you please but the moment your name is in the mud, we are done,” he spoke flatly, sending a chill down her spine.

“You would just kick me out?” she asked quietly, her body icy hot with rage and terror.

“Well, we would likely find _something_ for you to do. Though I don’t think we can make you a gym leader. We wouldn’t have any competitors at championships if we did that!” he laughed. Gloria was silent and cast her eyes out the window behind Rose. The ferris wheel turned, lifting passengers up before bringing them back down.

“I hear your warning, Rose, but that's all,” she said.

Rose stared at her, one eyebrow raised. “Have a good night, and stay out of the mud, Gloria,” he replied coldly.

She stood up slowly, relishing the screech of the chair legs against the floor as she did. “Later,” she smiled, catching the twitch at his eye.

Gloria opened the door and Oleana was waiting. “You’re ten minutes ahead of schedule. Good,” she spoke tersely. “You know the way out, yes?”

Gloria nodded, strolling past Oleana. She struggled to slow her heartbeat as she made her way back. The pounding filled her ears as she felt the drop of the elevator. “What would I do if I wasn’t the Champion?” she asked herself, looking up at herself in the mirrored ceiling. Her face looked sickly and she hoped it was just the lighting.

Her arrival at the ground floor was a welcome change of scenery. Countless people rushed about in their business attire, too busy to notice her. Cautiously, she weaved through them and walked out the massive glass entryway. She took a deep breath outside and took in the clear blue sky. She took out her phone to turn off silent mode. Unsurprisingly, she had new messages. Putting her phone back in her pocket, Gloria decided to walk home. She desperately needed time with her thoughts.

Gloria’s feet took her over the bridge and past the river, meandering through the city by instinct only. She surprised herself when she ended up at the door of her apartment. Nerves fried, she immediately collapsed onto her bed. She pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her messages as she lay on her back. There was one from Raihan.

“Another party. How original,” she snorted to herself. Raihan’s place. Did she really want to go to Hammerlocke for the night? Did she want to go anywhere at all? She grunted as the heavy smack of the phone against her face brought her back from her thoughts. Her phone slid off her face and landed beside her. She sighed and stared at the ceiling. She wanted a distraction. Piers would be best, but a party at Raihan’s would suffice.

Gloria sat up and grabbed her phone again. She texted Piers and to her satisfaction, he responded promptly.

Gloria: “Oi”

Piers: “Ey”

Gloria: “You going to Raihan’s?”

Piers: “Yeah. Tell me you’re coming”

Gloria: “I’m coming”

Piers: “Good. Wanna come to my place first or meet me there?”

Gloria: “Meet you there. Gotta take care of stuff first”

Piers: “K. Come home with me tho?”

Gloria: “Yes”

Gloria: “Unless im too hungry”

Piers: “Gloria.”

Gloria: “Yes”

Piers: “I have mac n cheese at my house”

Gloria: “K i will go home with you”

Piers: “You are dreadful”

Energy and excitement renewed, Gloria got up and opened the closet. Her lips stretched into a smile. “Fuck Rose,” she chuckled to herself.

***

Crystalline lights reflected off of the marble floors and mirrored walls of the lobby. Gloria squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the light after coming in from the dark, gothic streets of Hammerlocke. She approached the concierge at the desk ahead of her. He smiled and gestured to the elevators on the opposite side of the lobby. She turned towards the elevators and grinned when she saw Piers leaning against the wall beside the elevator doors.

He pushed himself off the wall and approached her. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed before quickly letting go. “Hi,” she giggled, heart fluttering at the sight of Piers’ goofy smile.

“Hey,” he chuckled. “You good?”

Gloria nodded. “Eh. Today’s been a shit day. I could use you and a drink.” She punched the elevator button.

He cocked his head. “What happened? You met with Rose today, yeah?”

“Yeah. Honestly,” she sighed. “I don’t really wanna talk about it.”

Piers nodded and ruffled her hair. “Need some good ol-fashioned distraction, eh?”

“Something like that,” she smiled.

The elevator doors slid open and they stepped in. Piers pushed the button for the penthouse floor and remarked casually, “If Raihan offers you drugs, don’t take them, okay?”

“What?” Gloria snorted, unable to detect whether he was serious or just messing with her.

He turned and looked at her sharply. “Don’t. Take. His. Drugs.”

Taken aback by the gravity of his demeanor, she stammered, “Um, o-okay. But … why not?”

Piers shifted his gaze to the floor and let out a heavy breath. He eventually explained, “Raihan doesn’t have reliable dealers. At least, he doesn’t seem to care about making the effort to check.” He fiddled with the zipper on his leather jacket as he finished, “You could get hurt.”

Gloria grabbed his hand with hers and leaned her head against his shoulder. He laid the side of his face against the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her freshly washed hair. Piers jumped at the high-pitched ping of the elevator door, shattering the moment.

“You good, dude?” Gloria laughed as a shade of pink spread over his cheeks.

“Yeah,” he said nervously. “I just… I dunno. Let’s just go.”

They stepped out of the elevator and into the small lobby. The only door in the room, the door to Raihan’s penthouse, was reverberating with the music blasting inside. Piers glanced at her and hesitated before opening the door. The wall of the bassline hit her harder than she expected. She strained to adjust to the volume as she looked around. The atmosphere was decidedly different. Everything felt darker. She didn’t recognize the people or the energy.

Desperately, she looked to Piers as he nodded at someone she didn’t know. Instinctively, she gripped at his sleeve. He looked down at her and finally registered that she was uncomfortable. He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her through the crowd to the kitchen. While not completely empty, the kitchen had just enough room for Gloria to breathe while Piers rummaged through the fridge.

He handed her a beer and led her outside to the massive balcony. The lights from inside reflected on the surface of the pool. There weren’t many people outside. Gloria walked to the railing and breathed deeply. The dark ribbons of Hammerlocke streets were cast in an orange glow of the streetlights far below.

“Holy shit. You can see Giant’s Mirror from here?” Gloria remarked, pointing to the pond off in the distance.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Piers nodded, following the direction of her finger. “Is this your first time at Raihan’s place?”

“No, I’ve been here a few times before. Guess I just never spent much time on the balcony,” she answered quietly before taking a gulp of beer.

They sat on a nearby lounge chair in silence as Gloria finished off her drink. Piers chuckled and offered her the drink he had barely touched. She took it eagerly. “I’ll go get us both more drinks, kay?” he offered. She nodded and he walked back inside.

Barely a moment had passed before a voice greeted her, “Hey Champ!”

She looked up at Raihan looming above her.

“Hey,” she responded and took another sip. Raihan sat down next to her. She felt his side press against her arm. His face was too close and she could feel his breath tickle the side of her face. “Where’s Leon?” she asked flatly.

“Asleep,” he grinned, flashing his gleaming smile. “Guess I wore him out earlier. You know how it is.”

Raihan’s body was warm against her as he leaned into her with more force. She turned sharply, bringing her eyes to meet his only inches away. “The fuck do you think you’re doing?”

He bellowed with a laugh that startled her. “Ahh, sorry, sorry. Just testing you,” he said as he calmed himself. Gloria furrowed her brow and leaned back.

Raihan sighed and smiled before looking over his shoulder. “Cute, ain’t he?” he commented. She turned to follow his gaze and saw Piers talking with someone near the door, a drink in each hand. She nodded slowly. “He’s just so … so special. Artists, man. Somethin’ about ‘em,” he sighed again. He turned back to her. “He’s so serious about you.” Her eyes widened in surprise. “He never took me that seriously. What do you have that I don’t?” Raihan let out a laugh that Gloria thought was tinged with frustration.

“Move,” Piers’ command rang sharply above the two of them.

Holding up his hands, Raihan laughed, “What?”

“You’re in my spot,” Piers responded flatly.

“I don’t get it,” Raihan smiled mischievously.

“You’re next to Gloria,” Piers answered tersely, meeting Raihan’s gaze with cold eyes.

“She has two sides, y’know. Plenty of room for both of us,” he purred.

“Move,” Piers growled.

“You don’t own her,” he retorted, wrapping an arm around Gloria’s shoulder as he spoke. His eyes sparkled. He was enjoying this.

“No. But the look on her face makes me feel pretty fuckin’ confident that she doesn’t want you here,” Piers said, struggling to keep his calm.

Raihan raised an eyebrow and looked at Gloria. He laughed and shook his head as he got to his feet. “Alright, alright. I’ll give you two some space,” he spoke over his shoulder as he walked back inside.

Piers took his spot and scowled after him. He set the extra beer on the ground and sipped at the drink he had procured for himself. They sat in an uncomfortable silence.

Gloria struggled to sort through the thoughts swirling in her mind, which were agitated further by the bitter alcohol that frothed with each wave of emotion, numbing yet provoking. “Rose told me he’ll fire me if I get bad PR.” The words were already out.

“What?” Piers stared at her, eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. “Bad PR? People love you.”

Gloria pouted at the sky.

“What did he mean, Gloria?” he spoke again.

She laughed bitterly. “He thinks I’m going to get bad press if I’m with you.” She looked at him and was met with an empty expression. His arms had gone limp, and his beer was tipped on its side, leaking onto the cement. “Piers?” Alarmed, she spoke quickly. “Piers, I’m sorry I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You weren’t the one who said it, were you?” he said flatly.

“I mean, Rose … Rose just wants me to be inoffensive like, like a cereal box character or something,” she stammered, desperate to repair the situation.

To her relief, Piers met her gaze and smirked. “Aren’t most cereal characters kleptomaniacs?”

“Good point,” she chuckled. “Poor comparison.”

“Silly scorbunny, pranx are for youngsters,” he rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. She giggled until he broke the lingering silence, “So what happens now? Is this the last time I’m seeing you?”

“What? No,” she answered, flustered. Trying to calm herself, she took a breath. “Rose didn’t say I had to stop seeing you. He just said that he would take my title away as soon as I make him look bad.”

“People don’t like me, Gloria. This isn’t ideal,” Piers sighed.

“I like you,” she retorted stubbornly.

“Well thank fucking god,” he said dryly.

She tried to steel her resolve and added cheerily, “I just need to think of a backup plan. Like, get a job or something.”

“I don’t doubt that you could get a job, but what would you actually wanna do,” he asked softly.

Words failed her. She looked up at the sky, making out only a few stars through the haze and light pollution. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

Piers thought for a moment. “Does this mean you’re not gonna do a cameo at my next concert?” he asked.

She looked at him, momentarily bewildered. “Oh! Oh, that,” she laughed. “I should probably lay low.”

“Balls,” he sighed. “I already came up with a stage outfit design for you.”

“Seriously?” she laughed.

“Yeah. Wanna see?” he said.

“You have it with you?” she asked, surprised.

“Hang on,” he grunted as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his phone for a few moments before handing it over to her. She took the phone and stared at the screen, mouth agape. The image before her was well-drawn, portraying a small figure in a leather corset and tiny black shorts over ripped fishnet stockings. The figure wore knee-high combat boots and metal choker.

“Fuck, Piers,” she muttered, her face burning.

“You don’t like it?” he asked, disappointed.

She didn’t know how to respond. “Chairman Rose would hate this,” she chuckled.

“Oh I think he’d like it a lot more than you think,” Piers smirked slyly.

Gloria smacked his arm lightly. “Ew, come on, man!”

“Well, it’s an effective costume,” he said. She looked down at her feet. “You really don’t like it?” he asked again.

"It’s not that I don’t like it … it’s just, kind of embarrassing,” she stammered.

“What’s embarrassing about it?” he asked flatly.

“It’s so sexual and … revealing,” she answered quietly.

“That’s exactly why I think it would be perfect for you,” he retorted, his tone genuinely confused.

“Look, Piers … I’d wear it for you, but I couldn’t wear that on stage,” she said, keeping her gaze to the ground.

He put his phone back in his pocket. “Well, I wasn’t sure I wanted you to wear it anyway,” he sighed. She looked at him, confused. A smile poked at the corners of his mouth as he explained, “I can’t decide if I want to keep you all to myself, or if I want to show off to everyone that you chose me and they can’t have you.”

Gloria bit her bottom lip to keep herself from beaming. “That’s not really healthy, is it?” she chuckled.

“Bold of you to assume I’m a healthy individual,” he snorted.

She let the smile spread across her face and leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and she let out a sigh. A few minutes like that brought her the peace she was desperately seeking.

“Let’s go inside,” Gloria suggested, spirits renewed.

“You sure?” he asked, pulling back to meet her eyes.

“Yeah. I’m feeling a lot better,” she smiled gently. She stood up and turned to him. “Come on.” Piers quickly pushed himself up to follow after her.

Gloria made her way across the patio and through the living room, pushing through the strange energy, the darkness, and the sense of otherness that had gnawed at her before. Laughter pervaded from further in the apartment, and she followed it. The sound took her under grandiose and arguably tacky chandeliers, past the purple couch-- _that_ purple couch, she reminded herself--and into a corner room. The blinds were drawn on all the windows, and neon lights shaped like different dragon pokemon along the walls set the haze of cigarette smoke aglow.

She swept her gaze across the couches lining two of the four walls of the room, unable to locate anyone she knew, until her eyes fell upon the last person. Raihan’s face was slick with sweat, the left side glowing in pink light and the right side in blue light.

“Piers! Gloria!” he erupted enthusiastically, a grin spread over his face. He was hunched over the table in front of him. Gloria glanced down to his hands and failed to keep her eyes from widening. “Want a bump?” he offered, gesturing to the thin white lines on the table.

He leaned over and grabbed a rolled up tube. “Oh uh, no I’m good thanks,” she laughed nervously.

“Oh, come on!” Raihan laughed loudly.

“I’m-” Gloria started but was quickly interrupted.

“It’s not gonna hurt you, champ,” Raihan purred.

“Leave it, Raihan,” Piers’ voice was sharp and firm.

The room grew silent and movement ceased. Raihan stood up slowly and took unhurried steps toward Piers. He stopped just inches away, looming over him with this draconic smile. Gloria held her breath as the two men stood, eyes unwavering. The noiseless, hazy room was suffocating as the heartbeat in her chest sped up and she prepared to intervene.

Raihan’s carefree laugh startled her. Piers remained where he was, glaring up at Raihan. Several moments passed before he calmed his laughter and patted Piers on the shoulder, shifting his thin frame with each touch. “Alright, alright. Sorry, man,” he grinned playfully. Gloria thought his eyes looked sad.

“Rai?” a voice sounded from the doorway. They all turned to look. Leon stood at the entrance, wearing only a pair of boxers and sporting a wild case of bedhead. He stumbled drowsily over to Raihan and wrapped his arms around him.

“Heyyy, if it ain’t sleeping beauty,” Raihan chuckled.

Leon took in his surroundings. “Rai, are you doing coke again?” he sighed.

“Maybe,” he responded, chuckling.

“You said you weren’t gonna tonight,” Leon narrowed his eyes.

“My bad. I just didn’t wanna be a bad host, y’know,” Raihan answered, easy-going as ever.

Leon shook his head and smirked as Raihan ran his fingers across his abs and down to the elastic waistband of his boxers. Raihan toyed with the elastic and the bulge in Leon’s boxers grew. Gloria felt the flush spread over her cheeks as she watched, enraptured.

“Well it’s about time we headed out. Thanks for havin’ us,” Piers said quickly. She turned her head in surprise as he grabbed her hand. His eyes were shaded with discomfort.

“Already? Stay a little longer, you guys! I just woke up,” Leon whined playfully.

“Sorry, we’ve got an early morning,” Gloria responded. She saw Piers’ eyes shift to her.

Leon shrugged and said, “Bummer. Well, I’ll walk you guys to the elevator.” He left the room, gestured for them to follow, and turned right.

“Front door’s the other way, Leo,” Raihan called after him.

Leon's laugh echoed down the hall and he reappeared at the door. “Right, right,” he chuckled as he led them down the hallway to the left.

After Piers and Gloria said goodbye to Leon and the elevator doors closed behind them, Gloria asked, “Are you okay?”

“Sorry,” he scratched at the back of his neck. “That exchange was just … uncomfortable.”

“I could tell,” she said. “Could you elaborate?”

He shifted and struggled to speak. Finally, he managed to start, “Raihan is an OK guy, but he has a talent for fucking things up.” She stared at him, waiting for him to go on. Sighing, he asked, “You really want an explanation?”

“Yes,” she responded bluntly. “If you don’t want to talk about it then just say so.”

Piers took a moment before speaking, “Raihan is terrifyingly selfish. He’s not malicious really, but his narcissism is just so … so fucking impenetrable. Like, you can’t even try to reason with him.”

She nodded. “Yeah, I got that impression.”

He shrugged and sighed, “Yeah. It’s not exactly a secret, huh?” After a moment he continued, “Dealing with him feels like walking through a field of electrodes. Tonight he was off. And I can’t tell what’s bugging him but it’s something about you and me. I think he might be jealous that I’m dating you.”

Gloria chuckled and he looked at her sharply. “What?” he asked. She shook her head. “What’s funny, Gloria?”

She smiled and sighed. “Piers, it seems pretty obvious that he’s jealous of _me_.”

Piers furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“Really!” she asserted. “You should’ve heard the way he talked about you.”

“What did he say?” he asked, confused.

“Uh, he complimented you and then …. Then he seemed frustrated that you’re serious … about me,” she spoke quietly and then glanced at him. His face was bright red as he looked down at his shoes. The elevator door opened, and they both stepped out in silence. Gloria waved to the lobby concierge as they passed by.

Outside, caught between the darkness of nightfall and the fluorescent light from the lobby window, they stood next to one another. Piers broke the silence, “You’re still coming with me tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah, if that’s still cool,” she answered, searching his face.

“Good,” he grunted and started walking.

“Wait, where are you going?” she called as she hurried to catch up to him.

“I wanna show you somethin’ before we go home,” he responded over his shoulder, hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. Gloria caught up to him and they walked in silence.

Finally, she managed to speak, “Piers, do you … do you still have feelings for Raihan?”

“No,” he answered abruptly. “I don’t know if ‘feelings’ is even the right word for what I used to have for him.”

“Do you have feelings for me?” she asked slowly.

“Why are you so insecure all of a sudden?” he asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.

“The way Raihan looked at you made me feel insecure,” she answered flatly.

Piers sighed. “Yes, Gloria, I have feelings for you. I’ve told you this before. What do you need me to do? Circle “yes” on a post-it note and pass it to you in secret?”

“You don’t have to be a bitch about it,” she spat. “This is exactly why I feel insecure! You don’t act like this. Being around Raihan makes you different.”

“Gloria, look,” he stopped and faced her. “I’m sorry. Yes, his presence has an impact on me. But that doesn’t mean it’s for the reasons you’re afraid of. He’s … he’s done some shit that really fucked me over and every moment I’m around him reminds me of that. I don’t want it to happen again, and I don’t want him to ruin you.”

Eyes wide with silence, Gloria opened her mouth to speak. There was nothing to say. Another moment passed before she spoke, “I’m sorry. I was insensitive. Piers--”

“Nah, you’re fine. I’m sorry I was a dick. Er, no. You called me a bitch, right?” he chuckled as she nodded firmly. He corrected himself. “Sorry I was a bitch. It’s just … complicated.” He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked on.

They strolled down a few alleyways and along three blocks west. Gloria had never been to that part of Hammerlocke. The streets were traditionally cobbled, yet dilapidated. People lingered outside of dive bars in layers of cigarette smoke and she counted three different liquor stores in one block. “Where are we?” she asked, looking around at the unfamiliar street. She bumped into Piers. “Why’d you stop?” she cried.

“We’re here,” he answered.

She looked up at the sign in front of her and she froze. “What? Seriously?" she asked frantically, looking at Piers, then at the sign, and back again.

Her temperature rose as she watched the sly smile pull at the corners of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the moodiness. Next part will be better. Really.


	9. A Change of Plans

The glass door swung closed behind them. “Welcome!” a friendly young woman called out from the front counter. “Let me know if you have any questions.”

Gloria was pleasantly surprised by the cleanliness and bright lighting of the store, a stark contrast to the streets outside. She turned her head quickly, eyes wide with wonder. Glass displays lined the store, featuring colorful, silicon suggestively-shaped toys and shiny glass dildos, some curved, some bulbous, and others short with flared bases. She had played around with a few toys, mostly vibrators, but the store featured far more than she had ever seen.

Passing by a rack of lingerie--lacy, frilly, silky, and delicate--as she meandered through the store, she realized she had lost track of Piers. She turned her head frantically, eventually spotting him at an adjacent side of the store. Relieved, she walked over to join him. He was facing a series of shelves, each presenting three or four dildos, some realistic, others wildly imaginative. He turned to her and her heart raced at the sight of him clutching a dildo in each hand.

Piers smirked at her expression. “What, you want one for yourself?”

“W-what?” she stammered.

“Figured I’d pick up the equipment we need. But we can get some extra stuff while we’re here if you want,” he responded casually, resuming his perusal of the merchandise.

She looked at him quizzically. “Equipment?”

He stopped and looked at her. “You wanted to fuck me, right?” he asked seriously. Cheeks burning, Gloria nodded slowly. “Right, so I’m thinking this one might be good.” He held out the bright purple dildo in his right hand. It was realistically shaped like a penis, veins and all. The girth, however, was less standard.

Slowly, Gloria took the dildo, noticing the way her hand failed to fit around it. “Um, yeah, it seems fine ... if you think it would be comfortable for you,” she spoke quietly.

Eyebrow raised, he chuckled, “I dunno if ‘comfortable’ is the right word, but I think it’s what I’m lookin’ for.”

“Great,” she smiled shyly. He nodded, put the other dildo he was still holding back on the shelf and walked away. She hurriedly followed after him. “What else do we need?” she asked.

He stopped and gestured at the wall before him, “A harness.”

She looked up and scanned the hangers. “Ah,” she grunted, realizing the kind of harness to which he was referring.

“See anything you like?” he asked, looking over at her.

“Umm,” she murmured, overwhelmed by the array and diversity of harnesses available. Some were plain, almost passable for rock climbing gear, while others were leather, elaborate with buckles and straps. “Uh, what about that one?” she said, pointing to a harness just out of her reach.

“Mm, I like that one too,” he purred and stretched to take it off the hook. Deftly, he unclipped it from the hanger and held it out to her. “Here. If we tighten it then it should be small enough to fit you.”

She looked around and placed the dildo on a nearby shelf before taking the harness from Piers. She lifted it up and away from herself so she could take a look. It was black leather, fairly simple but with a corset-style ribbon tie on each hip.

“Yeah, definitely a good pick,” he smirked. She smiled at him. “Well, you gonna try it on?” After seeing her hesitate, he added, “Gotta make sure it actually fits.”

“Ah, good point,” she sighed and met Piers’ expectant gaze before stepping into the harness and pulling it up over her jeans. He helped her tighten the sides.

“Seems like a decent fit. Does it feel comfortable?” he asked, stepping back to look at her fully.

She looked down at herself and then to the side, where a mirror was propped against the wall. She turned and twisted to peek at her backside. “I like it,” she giggled and turned back to Piers.

“Good,” he nodded, his hand over his mouth and his cheeks tinged pink. “It’s gonna be fun to play with you like that.” Gloria blushed and looked down. “Right, all that’s left then is lube. But we can look around more if you want.”

“Yeah, that’d be fun,” she smiled shyly.

Together they roamed the store and Gloria marveled at the bondage and fetish section. She admired the floggers, restraints, and clamps, and examined things she couldn’t even identify. After taking a few steps further she stopped abruptly. “Piers?” she started.

“Hm?” he appeared at her side and looked up.

“Is this really …?” she trailed off.

“We’re in Hammerlocke,” he snorted. “The people here take a lot of pride in their history and culture.”

Gloria stared at the dragon paraphernalia on the wall before her. Massive dildos in exotic shapes lined the shelf, leather dragon wings hung on dowels, and a myriad of chains were strewn all over the display. Thinking of Raihan, she quickly walked away and turned her attention to a stand with DVDs. She skimmed the titles, glossing over generic names like ‘The Babysitter,’ ‘Teacher’s Pet,’ and so on until she came across one particularly intriguing title. ‘Poke Balls Deep.’ Picking up the DVD case to look at the cover, she couldn’t stop herself from letting out a guffaw. Piers looked over at her. She beckoned to him. He obeyed and leaned over her shoulder to take a look.

“Oh wow,” he chuckled. 

Lounging across a mattress, the Ball Guy posed completely nude, except for the comically large poke ball he wore on his head.

“Why? Why would they do this?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Oi, don’t yuck other people’s yums, Gloria,” Piers scolded with a smirk.

Disturbed, Gloria carefully placed the DVD back on the stand. “I think I’m ready to go,” she laughed, shaking her head.

Piers patted the top of her head and walked to the cash register, grabbing a bottle of lube off a shelf along the way. Gloria followed him and waited at his side as he checked out.

“Oh, I can pay, Piers,” she started, shuffling for her wallet.

He waved his hand. “It’s cool. I got this. Besides, you might be outta work pretty soon, eh?” he teased.

“Fuck you,” she scowled playfully.

“That’s the idea,” he said quietly, meeting her gaze with mischievous eyes.

The woman at the register cheerfully and professionally rang them up. She handed Piers a discreet brown paper bag and bid them a good evening.

Once outside, Gloria asked, “Back home now?”

“Change of plans,” Piers responded. She cocked her head. “Let’s go to a hotel.”

She shrugged, “Sure.”

The click of Piers’ boot heels on the cobblestone echoed as they walked, mixing with the sound of inebriated laughter and distant arguing. 

Arriving outside of their destination, Gloria sighed, “Piers, this is a love hotel.”

“Yes,” he answered flatly. “Sorry, is that an issue?”

She laughed. “Nah, it’s fine. I’ve never been to a love hotel before. But you get zero points for romantic effort.”

“Sorry princess, I won’t forget the flowers next time,” he snorted, holding the door open and gesturing grandly for her to go ahead. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

Cigarette stench and smoke lingered in the lobby. At the back of the room stood a man behind a counter, the light glaring on the sweaty sheen of his bald head. He leaned on the counter, a newspaper spread out before him. Startled by their entrance, his head shot up. “Welcome lovebirds!” he cried. “Ah, what do we have here? The Champion and Spikemuth’s famed musician? What an honor!” he grinned. Gloria laughed nervously. “What can I do for you two? What room can I interest you in?”

The man handed Gloria a laminated piece of paper. She chuckled as she skimmed over the page. Piers hovered over her shoulder, face close.

He laughed, “Oh this is rich! Which one do you want, Gloria? ‘Wet N’ Wild’? ‘The Dragon Dungeon’?”

“I don’t think I can pick a room that’s themed after a gym leader we know,” she laughed dryly. 

“Hmm. I get that. So it’s yours or mine then. ‘Dark Fantasies’ or ‘Legendary Domination.’ Which’ll it be?” he chuckled.

“‘Legendary Domination?’ Which one is that supposed to be?” she asked.

“Yours,” Piers snorted.

“Oh.” Her face burned.

“Normally that room is more pricey, but for you two I would gladly offer it at the standard rate. How about it?” the sweaty man proposed enthusiastically.

“Sounds good to me. What do you think?” Piers turned to Gloria.

She sighed and smiled at the man, “Yes, that would be great. Thank you.”

“Very good!” he grinned and turned to grab a key from the lockbox beside him. “No need to put a deposit down for time--you take the time you need. You can pay after.” He smiled as he placed the key in Gloria’s hand. “That’ll be room number 8. Down that hall on the left.”

“Thanks,” Piers nodded at him and walked away. Gloria dipped her head and followed Piers down the dimly lit hallway. 

Their room was at the end of the hall, with a plaque affixed to the door reading, “Legendary Dominition.”

Gloria frowned. “The spelling is wrong.” 

Piers raised an eyebrow. “You wanna take it up with management?”

She chuckled and unlocked the door. “Oh god,” she said, eyes wide as she stared at the room before her. He peered over her shoulder and laughed. The bed was massive and placed in the center of the room, with a comforter printed to look like a pokemon battlefield. An electronic scoreboard hung on the east wall. She walked over and pressed the buttons on the side. “It actually works!” she gasped. “Good if you’re trying to keep score, I guess…”

She turned to Piers, who was sitting in a chair next to a nearby table as he took off his boots. Above him, a series of floggers and paddles of varying materials and size hung on the wall. She walked to the table and leaned over as she fingered the strips of leather hanging from a flogger. Her body twitched as she felt a sharp, warm pain on her left hip. She looked down at Piers as he bit down on her, a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth as he stared up at her.

“Hey!” she cried, laughing and pushing his head back.

He licked his lips and stared up at her. She looked away and went back to the edge of the bed. “Don’t tell me youre bashful now?” he chuckled.

“No!” she retorted. “I’m just … not used to this,” she said, gesturing around her.

“It’s better if you’re not used to it,” he said and sat down next to her. She brought her gaze to meet his eyes and he smiled. She pressed her lips to his and relished the heat building in her core as his hand slid down her waist and squeezed her thigh. His teeth closed on her lower lip and a moan escaped her. She pulled back.

“What?” he asked, lips shining and wet in the dim light.

“The harness,” she said and stood up. He cocked his head as he watched her strip. “I don’t want to forget it.”

He smirked. “I’m not gettin’ off easy, am I?”

“No, sir,” she said, pulling the harness over her legs and ass. She put her left foot on the bed as she tightened the straps.

“Here,” he spoke, kneeling down beside her and helping to fit the harness. With deft fingers, Piers tightened the buckles, letting his hands linger over her bare skin. After he finished adjusting the last buckle, he dragged his fingertips along the exposed flesh of her left thigh. With hungry eyes, she watched as he brought his mouth to her skin and bit down. She stifled a gasp and chewed on her lower lip as she struggled to control her breathing. Piers brought his teeth away from her leg and looked up at her briefly before slowly running his tongue along her thigh and inward. Gloria twitched at the sensation of his tongue tickling her folds, already wet and aching from the suspense. She still felt the throb on her thigh where his teeth had been earlier.

“Ah,” she gasped. The tip of Piers’ tongue maneuvered its way between her lips and against her clit. Her back arched and she rested her hand on the top of his head. 

He drew his tongue from her opening up to her clit in a rhythm. She couldn’t hold her body still. Her legs shook as she stood, unconsciously pushing her hips toward him while widening her stance. Piers gripped her left ass cheek, giving him a better hold on her body while also pulling her flesh away for better access. Gloria groaned through gritted teeth and tangled her fingers in Piers’ hair. His devilish tongue worked its way inside of her and he replaced the tickling sensation on her clit with the firm stroke of the tip of his nose. 

“How long is your tongue? Fuck!” she squirmed, running her free hand through her hair as she threw her head back. 

Piers opened his eyes and watched her above him. His gaze flickered to the side, where he could make out the black harness tight against her, the skin of her thigh swelling out so slightly around it. He had tightened it perfectly.

She thrust her hips vigorously and piers grabbed her right hip with his free hand. He dug his nails into her, desperately trying to keep a hold on her. Her movements grew desperate, and her breathing was loud and irregular. Piers pushed his face in harder and held his breath. Both her hands were on his head as she sighed louder and louder until she was moaning. Her teeth clenched momentarily as she felt her insides spasm. “Fuck,” she hissed. 

The grip on Piers’ hair loosened and she bent forward, panting. Piers slipped from his spot between her legs and laid on the bed. He patted the empty space next to him. Shaking, she slid down beside him.

Gloria lifted her face from the bed and turned to him. He marveled at the pink across her face and the shine of her lips, sticky with spit and sweat. He grinned at her. Panting, she leaned over and kissed him once deeply. He could hear her heart beating at her chest.

“You taste like me,” she breathed, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

“Good, you mean,” he chuckled.

She smiled and rolled onto her back. Staring at the ceiling, she spoke quietly, “I’m not done with you, you know.”

“I wouldn’t dare think otherwise. We are in the room of the legendary dominator after all,” Piers responded.

Gloria smacked her hand to her forehead. “That’s so fuckin’ weird,” she laughed.

She propped herself up on her elbows when she felt the bed dip and flatten beside her. Piers stood, back turned to her, as he peeled off his jacket and shirt. His tiny waist paired deliciously with the jagged hip bones protruding above his belt. Gloria chewed on her lip as she took in the view and the pulse between her legs grew once again. His jeans peeled off, tight and close. He looked at her over his shoulder and he pulled his boxer briefs down, his pale cheeks glowing in the light. 

Completely undressed, Piers stepped to the table and grabbed the dildo and bottle of lube out of the bag. He returned to the bed and sat down beside Gloria, placing both items on her exposed stomach. 

“Hmm?” she said, one eyebrow raised.

He chuckled and shook his head. “What? Expecting me to back out of it?”

“No, but I do want you to tell me what you want,” she retorted as she worked the flared base of the dildo under the holding ring of the harness.

“I will,” he said.

She looked at him, meeting his gaze. “No, I mean I want you to tell me now.”

His eyes widened slightly and he chuckled. “Okay, okay.”

She stood up and faced him. “Well?”

“I want you to fuck me,” he told her, pink spreading across his cheeks.

“Get on your knees and tell me again,’ she ordered, hands on her hips. He hesitated and she repeated, “on your knees.”

He smiled nervously and kneeled at the edge of the bed, facing her. She looked into his sea green eyes and felt the electricity inside of her, sparking from her chest to her groin. “What do you want, Piers?”

“I want you to fuck me, Gloria,” he answered. 

She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, eyes unwavering. 

His face twitched and his cheeks flushed a deeper pink. “Please fuck me, Gloria,” he said.

She smiled, “Turn around.”

He obeyed. With his back turned to her, Gloria squirted a generous amount of lube onto her left hand. She scooped some onto the index and middle fingers of her right hand before rubbing the remainder along the dildo. 

Gently, Gloria gripped his left ass cheek as she teased her fingers around his anus, coating it with lube as she watched him squirm. She flushed with a sense of power and control when she slid her index finger inside of him and felt him move and adjust around her. He was hot and tight, accommodating her without a single compromise. 

“Fuck, you’re tight, Piers,” she remarked as she drew her finger back out. His chuckle was cut short by a sharp breath. Finger suddenly inside of him again, Gloria watched his shoulder blades shift and twitch while she stroked and pressed the flesh of his inner wall. She pulled out once more and circled the puckered skin with her finger as she bent over him, nibbling at the pale skin along his spine. His black and white locks fell over his shoulders, blocking the majority of his view when he tried to turn and look back at her.

After giving Piers a firm bite on the hip, she backed up. She placed one hand on his waist and positioned herself.

“Gloria,” his voice came out weakly. “Be gentle at first. Please?”

“I’ll consider it,” she responded coldly, surveying his bony frame. 

Heart racing with anticipation, Gloria stood at the edge of the bed and lined herself up behind him. She reached around with her right hand and grabbed his cock, already hard and sticky with pre-cum. She stroked it as she guided the dildo with her left hand. She could hear his deep, shaking breaths. 

“Ah!” he cried out. It was inside. Slowly, she pushed deeper. His choked gasps filled the room as she moved both hands to his hips. Piers gripped the bedsheets, knuckles white. She kept going and watched with amazement. Each push forward moved the shaft further inward and inward, until his body had accepted the entire length.

“Holy fuck,” she gasped quietly while she looked at Piers’ shaking, flushed body. “You … you took it all!”

“Gloria!” he groaned through clenched teeth. 

Sensing the desperation in his voice, she smiled. “What is it, Piers?”

“M-move!” he gasped.

“Hmm? What was that?” she asked mischievously.

“Move, please!” he cried, starting to pump his body against her. 

Swiftly and firmly, she drew the dildo out and slammed it back in. Piers let out a scream that froze her. Cold, she hesitated.

“Keep. Moving,” he hissed. Gloria replaced her shock with relief and did as he pleaded. “Fuuuck,” he groaned as she pumped the length inside of him. 

Every movement elicited some kind of reaction. Picking up her rhythm, Gloria studied the way his muscles tensed and how his body seemed almost small beneath her. She struggled to control the heat building inside of her at the sight of his vulnerability. Each thrust dialed up her sense of control and power. Slowing, she ordered, “Flip over.”

“Huh?” Piers was breathless. 

“Flip over,” she repeated. “I need to see your face.”

Panting, he flipped over with shaking limbs. His hair fanned out around him. Gloria resumed pegging him and was overwhelmed. All of it was more glorious than she had expected. His cock and balls moved helplessly with each jolt, with his knees drawn up toward his chest. He grabbed at the bedsheet with one hand and covered his face with the other. 

She reached out and pulled his hand away. Her heart leapt at the sight of tears welling at his eyes. Piers bit his lip and met her gaze. Instinctively, she wove her fingers into his and squeezed. The pressure and excitement within her was almost unbearable. Her head spun for a moment. When her vision cleared she saw Piers’ eyes widen as he gripped her hand tight.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she grabbed his left thigh with her free hand. Already sweating, Gloria picked up the pace. She slammed into him, relishing the stinging smack of her skin against his. Deeper, harder, faster. His cries managed to grow more frantic, motivating her to push the limits. His grip around her hand tightened, and she felt an ache in her palm.

Piers writhed, gasping and clutching at the bed with his free hand. He tried to move his leg but Gloria held it in place as she pumped into him. He gasped, cries turning into guttural moans. Hot semen burst from his cock and he closed his eyes. His shaft twitched with the last few surges of cum. His hands went limp, and Gloria let go. Cum pooled on his belly as he laid on the bed, motionless with the exception of the swift rise and fall of his chest. 

Gently and slowly, Gloria slid out of him. She started to remove the dildo from her harness when Piers’ breathy voice reached her ears, “Gloria.”

“Hm? You okay?” she asked, quickly turning her attention to him.

He opened his eyes as he panted. “Your nose, Gloria.”

She frowned and brought her hand to her nose. It was wet. She pulled her hand away and looked down. “An … actual nosebleed?” she asked herself, bewildering.

Piers laughed between breaths. “Pervert,” he snickered.

She smiled. After removing the dildo and harness, she crawled onto the bed beside Piers. She sat above him, holding a tissue to her nose with one hand and softly moving the hair away from his face with the other. Noticing the white liquid still on his stomach, she reached for another tissue and started mopping the semen up. His stomach quivered as he laughed. “Don’t laugh! It’ll spill over,” she scolded. 

After wiping off as much cum as she could, Gloria turned back to him. “Are you okay, Piers?” she asked.

He opened his eyes again and nodded, smiling. “A bit roughed up, but great. Thank you, Gloria.” He reached for her hand again and she gave it willingly. Tenderly, she bent over and kissed him. His lips were supple against hers and when she pulled away he gazed up at her with gentle eyes.

“Piers, you look like an angel,” she remarked quietly.

“Is that a compliment?” he laughed softly.

“Shut up. You’re glowing,” she pouted playfully.

Nose no longer bleeding, Gloria threw the tissue away and curled up next to Piers on the bed. Her heart was full, content. She rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair as she closed her eyes. Blurring together, her senses morphed into dreams.


End file.
